


Clipped Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Consort Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dansuer Yuuri, Dark, Dark Victor Nikiforov, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pinning Viktor, Prince Viktor, Yuuri is tired, fire spirits, yuuri is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And Yuuri still dance like he hasn’t dance before -this was his place in the music- so he move and glide and spun just like he had before. This was no different from the people before him, from men and women who had plucked him as though he was a flower to be placed in their garden. Only to be given to other’s as a gift. “You’re beautiful,” they had always said, alluring. “You are a treasure that is meant to be given,” and never keep.Cause Yuuri is not special. And doesn’t thrive from attention.So they find another use of him. Uses for him.





	1. Falling Leaves

**We are like a leave**

**Theme: Practice a good attitude in life**

* * *

Yuuri remembers when he was young, of a childhood that always seemed to be during either spring or summer. He remembers his first dancing shoes at the start of summer and his first stage in the middle of spring. And Yuuri remembers the harsh, burning sun in the middle of summer where his family had to cut rations and save money because there were less customers coming in. And Yuuri remembers Minako, who seemed timeless and ageless, her smile had always looked eternal.

 

And Yuuri remembers his first lesson, his first performance, his first achievement in dancing, his first loss. Yuuri always remember his first. Yuuri still remembers when _they first took him-_

 

**‘We are like a leaf,**

**That freshly sprouts at the end of twigs,**

**Then grows and hoards.**

**In a poultry joking place**

**Under the sun’s shade’**

 

Yuuri took a deep breath as he uncurled from his fetal position, in a smooth movement that would had made Minako proud, eyes lit up as she cheered. His eyes were locked to the audience, the dark, unlighted part of the hall that without his glasses, could only see nothing. _But they could see him. Their eyes are always watching him, trying to find his worth, any reason to keep him. And always, always they will find nothing._

 

The music picks up again.

 

 _“The human life on Earth is like a leaf. When they are born, grow and becomes adult, it is a must for them to contribute services_ _to illuminate other human beings from distressing misery.”_

 

There is it, that stare again, that prickled uncomfortably against his skin, as though a thousand needle is piercing him _-the costume is too revealing, too big. As they had first forced Yuuri to wear it, it felt like it could slip and drop at any moment-_ and Yuuri tries to imagine that it’s his sister’s, his family’s and friends’ proud stares as he dances on the stage. That somehow, he had become successful in his dream of becoming a danseur and they were all watching him. So Yuuri spun delicately, only balancing at the tip of his toes _-and he leaped across the air behind Minako’s stride-_ before dropping down to the ground in a swift movement, where he posed as the music paused in a slight decrescendo. He hold that position for a while and closed his eyes.

 

The cello starts hesitantly, it’s rich note vibrating in the air as Yuuri rosed. Hands outstretched as though he’s in a prayer, he walked forward in a slow graceful steps. Before turning-

 

 **‘For service and devotion,**  
Where else should it find shelter?  
Cause from the piercing heat,  
Small buds could not grow’

 

And Yuuri could almost forget and immersed himself in his dancing. That he’s in Hasetsu with his family, where the crowds are around him, all familiar faces of his village. And he’s dancing in a festival…for the coming of autumm. For good harvest. For good health. _For a nice life._

 

_“If we fail to become a human that contributes services, then, there will be no room and chances for those who are having trouble hanging onto hope.”_

 

And many forgot that in the beautiful, warm colours of autumn is followed by dark, harsh winter, and that piercing stare is colder than any winter Yuuri had faced. Yuuri is there, dancing to a seasonal song that had came in late. Winter had already took it’s place. Yuuri spread his arms wide, finally using the fan that is strapped to his waist and opens it in his hands, but he did not move. He waits for his cue in the music -a place only he could fit in. Only he could find shelter in it-

 

 **‘We are like a leaf**  
That will dry up to its time  
Do not be proud of yourself  
To forget the _struggling_  
Who searches for life’

 

And Yuuri still dance like he hasn’t dance before -this was his place in the music- so he move and glide and spun just like he ever had before. This was no different from the people before him, from men and women who plucked him as though he was a flower to be placed in their garden. Only to be given to other’s as a gift. “You’re beautiful,” they had always said, _alluring_. “You are a treasure that is meant to be given,” and never keep.

 

Cause Yuuri is not special. And doesn’t thrive from attention.

 

So they find another use of him. Uses for him.

 

_“The life in this world is like a leaf that will grow old and die, so do not to proud of yourselves because of the advantages possessed until you forget the distress of others who depend on us.’’_

 

 **‘** _Be like a leaf_  
_Of green shades that freshens the eyes_ _  
_ _Before falling into steel’_

 

_“...so live like a leaf, when you’re alive you contribute to others and even when you died, you can still be of use and contribute to others,” Yuuri had chimed excitedly, explaining to his mentor of his idea of his new dance._

 

_Minako smiled, ruffling the unruly locks of hair that causes the owner to complain. “It’s a great idea, Yuuri,” she had said, before straightening her posture in front of the mirror. And Yuuri soon followed behind her. Like the little duckling he is. “The only thing that is left is turning it into an action,”_

 

_Minako always had the knack to turn anything alive. Yuuri thought it was akin to magic. Well, Minako was like the witches in his storybook, one that only curses bad people._

 

Someone clapped, low and deliberate, causing Yuuri to be pulled out of his trance and into this horrible reality. The room was still dark and so he couldn’t make out the figure of his current admirer, it’s not like Yuuri wanted to know either. Therefore, Yuuri bowed his head before the audience and said, “Thank you, your grace,” before leaving.

 

“That was beautiful,” A figured that joined him said, slightly skipping as he walks besides Yuuri. Kenjirou Minami had always been a ball of energy. “You were relaxed this time,”

 

Yuuri laugh, his mind replaying a scene from a few months back where he had accidentally changed the whole choreography of a gipsy dance. His owner at that time couldn’t stop laughing. “Well, that dance was about leaves,” Yuuri said intricately, grinning from ear to ear. “But to be honest, I felt like I was on another plane of existence where nerves are just a myth.” Yuuri had felt calm.

 

Maybe it was because of the cold air of Russia, and he was only wearing one piece of clothing. And not-getting-frostbite was far more important than entertaining royalty.

 

Minami snorted and laugh sarcastically. “I can’t wait to see you in another two hours- I bet that Barcelona incident will repeat all over again-”

 

“Minami!” Yuuri screeched, covering his handler mouth spout unwanted information. “We do not mention Barcelona ever,” Yuuri whispered into Minami’s ear, eyes glancing at the people around the corridor in fear they might had listened.

 

Minami licked Yuuri hand, which is a weird form of nasty and god, why is his handler such a child? Well, technically Minami is a child.

 

“Come on, Yuuri!” Minami cheered and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, before pulling him along. “You were the last consort so they’re going to announce the results now!”

 

And Yuuri laugh, somewhere in the cold winter, Yuuri is genuinely happy.

* * *

The dinner that they served for the consorts are truly something to take note of, but somewhere between Yuuri’s fifth cup of tea and Minami’s seventh pirozhki all Yuuri want was to go to sleep. Which felt wrong since, Yuuri had just drank his sixth cup of tea now and sleep is just a myth now. What is tiredness?

 

“Where’s the chanpange?” Minami had inquired, wriggling his eyebrow as he took something that looks like a brownie into his mouth.

 

Yuuri sigh for the umpteenth time today before faceslapping to the table, and closed his eyes cause sleeping is such a tempting option right now. “Yuuri!” Minami squealed in his ears, again. “They’re announcing the names right now!”

 

To be honest, Yuuri could care if he wanted to. But fortunately, Yuuri had already know how this is going to play out. He will be sent off again and he would have to gear his ass for another round of travelling and dancing for the next two month and he would have to repeat it again and again. And Yuuri might go deaf cause if Minami is going to be this excited for a selection how would the other’s go?

 

“-Katsuki Yuuri. Nihon-”

 

“What?” Yuuri had cried out or rather screamed. Minami’s voice was almost as loud as his as he erupted into a fit of laughter.

 

The announcer looked somewhat pissed. “Katsuki Yuuri. Nihon. Royal Consort.” he repeated.

 

And Yuuri stared at the ground, where Minami lies as he tried to calm the fuck down from his laughing spree. “Oh, my, this is hillarious,” he had managed to gasp out before giggling. A lost case it seems.

 

And Yuuri sat back down, ignoring all the stares he’s receiving as he took a sip of his tea. Minami snorted from under the table. Ah, Yuuri does want to douse tea on him.

 

…

Yuuri is suffering.

 

For whatever reason, the dinner was soon continued with a farewell dance to those who did not made it past the selection, where they will be send off tomorrow to who knows where. And for whatever reason there was no champagne, only s sad excuse of red wine and regret. And Christophe. Where there is alcohol and Yuuri Katsuki, there is always Christophe.

 

“Such a pleasant surprise to see you here,” Giacometti voice had trickled into his ears, or _just Chris_ , as he had told Yuuri to call him.

 

“How’s life?” Yuuri instead ask, not in the mood to play Shakespeare.

 

“Exciting of how it always include you,” Chris had replied smoothly, before taking a goblet of wine from the nearest servant. “A bit sad cause champagne not in it,”

 

Yuuri agreed by finishing all the wine in his goblet in one big gulp, he eyes for a refill but instead takes the whole bottle and leaving the goblet on the table. Yuuri had stood strategically close to the refreshment table, where he could claim all the drink as his own.

 

“That’s the Yuuri Katsuki, I know,” Chris had cheered, before mirroring Yuuri by taking another bottle of that red, too long fermented abomination. “Now, we match,”

 

“It’s Katsuki Yuuri,” He had corrected, feeling lightweight but not as drunk as he wants to be. “And why are you always following me?”

 

Chris had laughed as he leaned against the wall, “Well I know a lot of people and you were always being handed to people,” He answered brusquely. “I should had took you in when we were in Barcelona,”

 

“You’re not a noble,” Yuuri pointed up, slightly swaying on his feet and he wonders where Minami is, probably devouring the dessert table. “Only nobles and royalty could have me,” Yuuri points at his golden collar that fits snugly around his neck.

 

“And yet here I am,”

 

“Here you are,” Yuuri agreed.  _In a party that is hosted for consorts who wish to be employed by Russia's royalty, but failed._

 

Chris is neither royalty nor Russian.

 

Yuuri wished he was drunk at the current moment, it would be funnier if he and Chris were to be drunk at the same time. That seems like a great idea. Yuuri raised his bottle which Chris followed, and took it closer to his mouth-

 

Only for someone to remove it from his hands.

 

 _“I think that’s enough for today, darling,”_ A voice had said, along with an evil hand that took his shitty alcohol away from him.

 

“Boozeblocked!” Chris had cried out and somewhere from the other side of the room, he could hear Minami’s own replied: “Boozeblocked!”  

 

Yuuri cringed, glaring at Chris with seething eyes cause they all had agreed. “You’re never letting Barcelone down, aren’t you?” Yuuri questioned, pointing an accusing finger at Chris.

 

Chris grinned, finishing the whole bottle in one gulp and cheered, “Never!”

 

Yuuri cringed at the noise, feeling horrible at his current situation before realizing that this time it was not his fault. It was the asshole who took his horrible wine from him-

 

Who so happens to be the crown prince.

 

Silence.

 

“You seem to be having fun with Chris aren’t you, Yuuri Katsuki.” He said, blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

 

And that prickling feeling returned and Yuuri wanted no more than to become one with the wall just so he can avoid the prince’s gaze.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone for the evening, old friend,” It was Chris who spoke up between them, the bottle of wine was pushed into Yuuri’s arm as Chris crushed the prince into a bear hug.

 

They both stumbled in circles, and Yuuri could easily read from along Chris eyes, _“Go. Run.”_ and so Yuuri left, leaving the horrible red wine on the table. Still half full.


	2. And Goodbye My Dear Friend, This Is Not The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami is finally leaving. Now that Yuuri finally have a place to stay he would have to go back to the Japanese Government and give them money.

_Yuuri hates morning._

 

The cold weather of Russia is rigid and harsh, especially during winter. He hates the cold, he hates it when all he can only wear are articles made from thin fabric. He doesn’t want to-

 

 _“Wake up, Yuuri,”_ Minami coos, shaking Yuuri shoulder slightly. He usually wakes Yuuri far more roughly, but he only does that when Yuuri is actually sleeping. “It’s morning already, you fine ass,”

 

Yuuri, with that comment seems to melts deeper into the bed in a slight shade of red. He turned his body so he doesn’t face his handler and tries to go asleep. Yeah, maybe he could just go back asleep or tries to and wakes up when it’s warmer. And maybe this is also a dream and Russia won’t be his new home and-

 

“It’s my last morning with you before I leave, Yuuri,” Minami whispers, the grip on Yuuri’s shoulder tightens slightly. “Just this once, won’t you make it an easy morning for us?”

 

Yuuri doesn’t want to, he wants Minami to stay and continue to handle him. It’s been three years since Minami was assigned to Yuuri. He doesn’t want Minami to go and leave him all alone. Especially in a foreign place, where the people are as cold as the weather.

 

So Yuuri doesn’t answer and choose to remain silent in the bed. Minami sighed at Yuuri’s actions and tsked at him. “I know I’ll be gone Yuuri,” He tries ignores the tremors in Minami’s voice -cause he knows that Minami is trying for the both of them-  that stabs Yuuri’s heart like needles. “But I too, don’t want to leave. It’s hard for me too”

 

_“Then don’t,” Yuuri wanted to say. “Never leave,”_

 

But it remained to himself.

 

“I’m happy that you finally have a place that you can stay and call home, but that doesn’t change the fact that I am not meant to be here anymore, my duties are over.” Minami states, voice quavering at the end of the sentence. Before in another more forceful tone, “So rise and shine you little shit,”

 

Yuuri took that as a queue to rise from his bed, glancing at his handler as he did so. Minami smiled at him, eyes burning a slight red. “Let’s get you bathed,”

 

The room that they had gave to each consort have their own bathroom and along with toiletries, Yuuri was grateful for that or else, he would have needed to share a bathroom with other consorts. Minami lead Yuuri into the tub and turned the the water on, it was cold at first, icy cold that had Yuuri tensed up and slowly, and as Minami played with the water tap, the water turned warmer.

 

Minami ran his finger through Yuuri’s hair as he spreads out the shampoo, untangling the locks that had made it way during Yuuri failed attempts to sleep. After he washed he bubbles away, he put oils on Yuuri hair, playing with the ends of each lock. They could take their time, there was a reason why Minami woke Yuuri up three hour than usual. (Not that Yuuri know of)

 

Yuuri feels almost spoiled, since half of his shower or baths was more of a water fight than actual cleaning.

 

“Maybe I should cut your hair, it’s getting long.” Minami mused with the idea, before reaching out for the bathing gel by his side. He squeezed the blue liquid into Yuuri’s hand, so that Yuuri can wash his body himself. “Or I could style it,”

 

Yuuri snorted, almost choking on the bath water. “The last time you did that, I almost became bald,”

 

“But I did fixed it,”

 

“By making it balder,”

 

“It was a style, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri laughed, letting Minami scrub the rest of his skin with a sponge. The atmosphere suddenly became somber with none of them speaking to one another. Minami held his voice, hesitating to reach out to Yuuri.

 

“Makes sure you eat well, Yuuri,” Minami finally spoke out, remembering the times where Yuuri would skip his meals because he was too stressed and tired.

 

“Don’t disregard your health,” Minami continues, because Yuuri Katsuki never cares about himself. Caring Yuuri had always been his job as Yuuri’s handler.

 

“And if you can’t do it anymore, don’t push yourself,” Minami says in a lilting voice, an image of Yuuri with a twisted ankle and him, bandaging it crossing his mind. Yuuri with a bruised cheek because he had fallen during one of his jump, and him, applying makeup onto it. “And please, take care of yourself. Spoil yourself when I’m not there for you. Don’t think that you don’t deserve anything good in this world,”

 

Cause Minami had learned a long time ago, that Yuuri Katsuki doesn’t love himself, so the duty of caring him, loving him had always been his job. Yuuri Katsuki instead, loathed himself so he had to do the exact opposite.

 

Three years he had been with Yuuri, he was 13 and Yuuri was 16. Minami was new and Yuuri was the one who showed the ropes to young Minami and took care of him -even though it was suppose to be the other way around-

 

And now, he is 16 and Yuuri is 19 and he had gotten three year to know that Katsuki Yuuri is fucking reckless and needs someone to watch over his ass so it doesn’t fall. And that someone was him. And now, it isn’t even his job anymore.

 

 _He would had done anything for Yuuri_.

 

“You can send letters to me,” Minami said loudly, now applying oils to Yuuri’s skin. “I’ll write two once a week so I’ll be expecting replies from you,” It was him who does most of the talking now but he knows that Yuuri isn’t much of a talker.

 

Especially when he’s emotional.

 

“I asked one of a senior consort here and yes, they allow you to communicate with the outside world without any charge,”

 

“I can send out a messenger owl or hawk, it would be faster than a human carrier isn’t it?”

Yuuri nodded, smiling a bit.

 

“And if anyone mistreats you here…” Minami voice trails out, hands gripping the side of the bathtub until the knuckles turns white. “I’ll kidnap you into a safe place and I don’t even care if it’s illegal, for as long as it’s for you-”

 

_-r happiness._

 

Yuuri smiled at his younger friends antics, he knew Minami was serious because even if their roles were reversed, he would had done the same. “Okay, I’ll wait for your letters and I fully expect for you to kidnap me in the middle of the night if someone even tries to bully me,” Yuuri said, laughing slightly at the end of the sentence.

 

“I might even add Pichit to the fiasco, it would certainly settle the illegal part,” Minami replied, mirth evident in his eyes.

 

The handdler grabbed the towel by the side of the door and Yuuri pulled the plug from the bottom of the bath. Minami of course, threw the towel in his hands to Yuuri just so he can have more hands to hold more towels. Yuuri dried himself off and cocooned himself with the two towel that Minami had gave to him and steps onto the cold, tiled bathroom floor. He shivered. Feeling the warmth from the bath leave him. Minami just drapped him with more towels.

 

Minami clothed him with a white, long-sleeved shirt and black pants that went to his ankle. He also gave Yuuri a pair of fuzzy socks and a pair of black dancing shoes. (Which is the only shoes he owned) Yuuri left the shoes at the side of his bed and jumps onto the bed. And Minami could only grin as he came back with two bottles of...champagne.

 

“Never have I ever?” Minami wriggled his eyebrows.

 

“Never have I ever,”

 

Where had he gotten there was a mystery that Katsuki Yuuri never wants to solve.

* * *

Finishing only one bottle of champagne, unfortunately, doesn’t make Yuuri as drunk as he wants to lessen the pain of Minami’s leaving. But it’s better than not being drunk at all. And receiving the full force of his anxiety and depression. They had played ‘never have I ever’ for a couple of hours with Minami starting the game by, “Never have I ever woken up my consort three hours earlier so I can try to get drunk with him,” Minami slammed a shot into his mouth. (He had hid the tiny glasses in his shirt)

 

And Yuuri couldn’t hide the betrayal in his eyes. If it were any other day, he would had scolded Minami for doing so, but this wasn’t just any day. This was the last day, so silently, Yuuri took a shot.

 

And fast forward to the present.

 

Yuuri had realised that he shouldn’t had drank that much champagne when it was not even morning yet, especially with the amount of wine he had consumed last night. Clutching as Minami wobbled while he walking was clearly a testimony for that, clearly the younger of the two is in a worse condition than he is. They had arrived at the hall, where a number of consorts and handler were waiting. There was still a large amount of people leaving, after, there was only 8 choosen last night.

 

“Yuuri,” Minami slurred, tripping over his left feet as he turned to face Yuuri. “Here,” He handed Yuuri a bag of coins.

 

“Minami,” Yuuri had drawled out-

 

“It’s a half of my part,” Minami had explained, wide eyes and frantic. “They gave me a lot of gold coins for you, a third for the company and a quarter for mine. I gave you half,”

 

But even so, half of a quarter is still heavy in Yuuri’s hand and according to Minami’s rambling, it’s all gold

 

“Well it’s yours-”

 

“No,” Minami had said defiantly, eyes alight. “Take it Yuuri. Please.”

 

And Yuuri couldn’t say no to that tone so he grips the little bag tightly in his hand.

 

“I have to go know, it’s a three weeks trip to go back to Nihon,” The handler says quietly, holding a sweet smile as he tries to hide the tremors in his eyes. “Expect my letter in a month, okay?”

 

“I will,” Yuuri answers. Taking deep breaths because it’s been three years since they had traveled together, always besides each other and now, they are going to part the next minute. “Don’t worry, Minami. I’ll wait. I will always wait for you-”  and Yuuri started crying and faintly, he could even here Minami’s faint sobs as the teenage boy pulled him into a tight embrace. A farewell hug.

 

“Please take care of yourself when I’m not around, Yuuri. Please,” Minami had managed to rasp out, burying his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, tiptoeing to slung his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder. “Please, please, please remember to always take care of yourself. Even if you hate it, even if you loathe it. Cause I love you, Yuuri. You know that. I reminded that everyday,” Minami starts to blabber in Nihon-Go. _“Even if you hate yourself, loathe yourself, you’ll always have a high position in my heart. Your presence will always be dear to me, Yuuri.”_

 

The guard had announced something that made all the consorts and handler file into a line, and it took Minami five minutes to be forcefully dragged by one of the  guards as the announcer called his name. Yuuri had seen Minami, with his slouched form as he walks to the entrance of the palace, waving one last time to Yuuri as he disappeared from view.

 

And now, Yuuri felt truly alone.

 

“Now, now, _mon cheri_ , don’t be sad. At least you still have me,” A voice whispered into his ears.

 

Yuuri didn’t even have to turn to know it’s Chris. Only someone like him would greet people like this. “That just made me feel worse, but thank you Chris,” Yuuri said monotonously, letting Chris link his arms with Yuuri’s and lead him off.

 

“Join me for breakfast Katsuki and I’ll make you feel better,”

* * *

Chris version of breakfast was three types of tree outside of the palace. And honestly, Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way. At least the tea is warm and the Earl Gray is nice.

 

“Minami is finally gone,” Chris says, sipping from his steaming cup of ceylon tea. (Breakfast is in two hours and I don’t want to stir up a scene in the kitchen, he had said)(So I made tea, he had continued)

 

Yuuri nodded, drinking silently. The bag of coins was placed by his right side on the table. -His collar burns in the cold- It glints dimly against the light from the rising sun-

 

“Switzerland is not far from here so I frequently visit Russia,” Chris had said adding sugar to his cup of tea, a fable attempt to cheer him up but at least he was trying. “But at least with you here I have a reasonable excuse,”

 

Yuuri snorted, his friendship with one of the Switzerland Minister was unexpected but after a dozen meeting to all of Yuuri’s _“talent-shows”_ from all sorts of manors and palace, eventually he had become a very constant presence in Yuuri’s life. Especially when they had started talking after their eighth meeting, during Yuuri’s torturous round from Germany to Austria to France and finally Switzerland. Though their friendship had blossomed from somewhere in Austria.

 

“That’s a nice thought,” Yuuri says quietly, wisp of fog coming out from his mouth like smoke. “At least there’s a familiar face here,”

 

“Russia’s actually a nice place,” Chris had said, eyes adopting a softer look, his bright, blonde hair seemed like a halo on top of his head especially with how it illuminates from the rising sun at the east. “Things may seem harsher here, but it’s actually soft,”

 

Yuuri doesn’t answer and instead left his empty cup on the table. He turned his head so he doesn’t have to meet with Chris’ gaze. He doesn’t want to, especially after he had promised Minami to take care of himself in his absence. And that includes socializing.

 

“I’ll be staying here for a couple more weeks, depending on the weather, so I’ll be keeping an eye out for you,” Chris had said lightly. At least, he doesn’t pushes for Yuuri acceptance to his new home. Which is something nice of him to do do.

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri replied, finally daring himself to look at Chris’ direction.

 

“Anything for you,” Chris smiled, painfully bright.

 

After finishing all of the tea that Chris had made, they finally decided to join breakfast that had started a couple of minutes ago. Chris brought along the tray with him while Yuuri the cups, but what made them laugh for the whole journey was the fact that they linked their arms together and the fact that it’s hard to balance while doing so. There was a lot of accident when one of them had almost dropped their burden.

 

Yuuri, just like Chris’ promise, felt better. More at eased with his situation. Hopefully, that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the first one was a train wreck and didn't made sense. But I did that the night before my exam and I had to remember my literature component so I made a story based on it.


	3. New faces, New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri had imagined all sorts of scenarios that lead from the guard believing that he had kidnapped the prince and calling him a traitor which would lead him to get the death penalty. And Yuuri would want to stay alive a bit longer if he can. He could already imagine the letter that he will send to Minami if that happens.
> 
> Dear Minami,
> 
> It seems that I had made a mistake.
> 
> Your beloved ex-consort  
> The Royal Consort of the Russia Imperial Court
> 
> Katsuki Yuuri
> 
> P.s. I’m going to be dead soon so you don’t need to send letters to me anymore. Just visit my grave after I die.

Yuuri received his first letter from Minami exactly three weeks after his departure, and Yuuri had replied it instantly, strapping his own tiny parchment to the hawk’s leg that he had knew was Minami’s personal messenger -it had piercing red feathers and a golden collar- and sent it off after giving it a bit of food from the kitchen. A lot of consorts and servants had questioned him when they saw him running towards to the kitchen with a predator bird perched on his shoulder as he continued his journey for extra meat from the cooks.

 

_“It’s a messenger,” Yuuri had tried explaining. Russia was never known on giving humane jobs to animals after all._

 

_“A friend of mine,” Yuuri had pried off exceeding hand that tried to touch the hawk._

 

That was half a day ago and during the afternoon, Yuuri had received an information from Chris about his departure. Which was today and he had to leave after lunch. _“No worry, my little Yuuri, I’ll come back in a couple of months. Switzerland needs a good relationship with Russia after all,”._ Yuuri would had reprimanded him for calling him _his_ and dammit he was not little.

 

But Chris had been there for him for three weeks to soothe the pain from the absence of Minami, his precious little family and he kinda cried a bit when Chris gave him the farewell hug. He had slipped an envelope into the back of Yuuri’s...undergarment under the impression of groping him so that other’s don’t get the _wrong_ impression. Being Christophe friend, unfortunately, had made him immune to lewd touches and tragically, he didn’t toned it down even though he was a guest in Russia. Yuuri had heard a dozens rumors floating around that the both of them were having an affair.

 

There had been a day, when one of the consorts asked him how long had he known the Minister of Switzerland and Yuuri had answered honestly, that he had knew Chris the moment his travel in Europe started which dated back a couple of years.

 

The next day, the secret affair turned to secret lovers.

 

Secretly, Yuuri thought that Chris was secretly delighted. But honestly, this whole ordeal was hilarious and Yuuri was definitely up for the ride. To take it up a notch, Chris had only gotten handsy with him and he even implied that he was planning on eloping while they were out hanging in the public.

 

There had been a dozen of rumors about him in the span of a week. Yuuri had thought that he was giving off a bad impression and they would all suddenly hate him, but so far, each time he walked past a servant or a consort, or both they would either wink at him, pat him in the back or say ‘good luck’. They all seem to flourish with gossip.

 

At least now that Chris is gone Yuuri had an excuse to sit in bed all day, after all ‘being so far with your lover’ is certainly heart wrenching and deserves a long time to cope with.

 

He had skipped dinner, earning a lot of pitiable stares when he had announced he would resigned early today. The guards didn’t even accompany him back to give him some alone time. And the first thing that he had done when he had gotten to his room was sleep, he didn’t even bothered in changing his clothes. And immediately cocooned himself in his blanket and let the darkness seep to his mind. That night, the harsh winter didn’t seemed to affect him. He felt nothing, not even the cold.

 

Yuuri had slept very early from his usual yesterday, so it didn’t surprised him when he woke up earlier as well. He woke up, with the moon still in his window frame and the roars of the wind moaning loudly, causing the withered tree outside of Yuuri’s room to tap against the glass window. He woke up, muscles sore from his uncomfortable position and when he fixed himself, he blushed a deep scarlet when he finds out that he had been slipping with Chris’ letter in his pants. It’s a good thing he had wore more than one layer.

 

_This is not a goodbye my friend, I promise you that. But I must say this, there might be a chance that our next meeting will be after a long, long time. The seasons are beginning to change, not just in my country but also in yours so be ready Yuuri. I must warn you, stay clear of the royalty’s view, especially the crown prince. You might not remember on your first night in this palace, but you gotten drunk again, and had gotten the attention of the prince himself. So I advised you to keep low for a while._

 

_And please listen to my warning Yuuri. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. The prince can be obsessive to things that he focuses on and thankfully he had a lot of issues of his country he had needed to be ‘obsessive’ about. But I just want to be sure. So don’t you go and make contact with the prince or not you’ll charm him straight into his pants just as you did to me._

 

_I’ve been planning, your friend, Chulanot had always had your best interest at heart and I have his in mine as well. We’re planning something that maybe, could free you from your ranking. I’m trying to weasel myself into the prince, to free you, Yuuri. It’s easier to free someone who is unknown by the jailer. So stay where you are and how you always had been._

 

_Yours truly,_

_Chris_

 

Yuuri’s french was quite good and he even consider himself to be quite fluent in it but it took him an hour and a half to understand the context of Chris’ letter. Yuuri couldn’t really see that well in the dark but now the sun had rose and light had been casted into Yuuri’s room but the letter still has little to no meaning to him. Though when it did finally sink into his subconscious, Yuuri had been so happy and so confused at the same time he felt like he wanted to strangle Chris whilst giving him a hug.

 

He thought of what the letter meant. _Free him from his ranking_ . That phrase especially made his heart quaver and mind unrest. He doesn’t know what it meant to be free, after all, the point of his life was to serve others. To give them his life, heart and mind. _To offer his full services._ To give them everything that he has.

 

His heart flutters against his ribcage, like a bird trapped in a confined space wanting to be let out. The letter stood innocently there, on his bed like an apple just waiting to be plucked. For Eve to take a bite-

 

Yuuri shook his head and grabbed the paper, crumpling it in his hand. If someone saw it’s context, he could be charged with treason. And for a royal consort to even implying something than their servitude to other than their country, it could lead to death by hanging. He slide down from his bed, grabbing two flintstones at his reading desk. He watches, as the letter burn in the fireplace, turning into ash as it rises up in the form of black smoke.

 

He could already plan out the letter to Chris in his head.

 

_My dearest Christophe,_

 

_You must be crazy to be thinking of my freedom, along with Pichit._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Katsuki Yuuri_

 

_P.s. Say hi to Pichit for me_

 

Yuuri has his own reasoning of course, of why he thinks like that. The golden collar for instance is an evidence. It had it’s own story, a tale that had followed Yuuri since he was a child. Each collar has it’s own idea to tell. For bronze; they are the servants that do odd jobs, who could exchange their servitude with either food or money, the workers, it can be removed and it can stay. For silvers; they are the teachers, those who governs the one with the bronze, those who find the balance between bronze and gold, those who are there for a specific reason and get rewards from it. For gold; they are pawns, the chess piece that will move without any complaints, they are for the prisoner of war that could only be claimed by the leaders, _the royals_ and can only be owned by them, used by only them.

 

The preciousness of the metal doesn’t coerce with the ranks, it is for the masters, those who are playing the game but never taking part. The more precious the more you are useful, the more you are used, the more time you spend taking part. The bronze and silver collars can choose to leave and never look back. But gold collars can never even try to crawl away, they are pieces that had been discarded, been given, they are the ones with the true use.

 

Yuuri could only hope to be useless.

 

Because not having any meaning is as much of freedom he can get, no one would want him and he would answer to no one.

 

But now…

 

Yuuri sigh as he stares at the burning paper, watching as it softly glows the colour of amber and with a huff of breath, it died out, leaving nothing but ashes. He stood up and glanced at the sun, finding it just a bit higher than the horizon and took it as a queue to draw the bath. The water was cold when he stepped in.

* * *

There was a slight difference with the consorts attitude today, none of them chatter and most of them had retired back to their room even though it’s the start of the day. Yuuri could tell that there was something going on, with how their shoulders looks heavier and how their eyes seemed to be slightly lost. It’s been one month since Yuuri had been with them but he hadn’t socialize that much so even though he was curios, he didn’t want question them.

 

So that’s why immediately after breakfast, he went to the studio, not caring if he didn’t talked to anyone that day except for a good morning when he entered the dining hall. He had chosen a playlist from the built-in radio of the studio, one that he and Chris had almost broken when they had fought of which song to play. The delicate sound of the crashing notes soothe his anxiety.

 

_“Oh, pain, my dearest friend,_

 

_Thank you for being here with me again,”_

 

And Yuuri starts to become lost in the music. But he couldn’t help himself, not when dancing itself is his true reason on living. -It was the reason why they took him after all-

 

_“But sometimes, I wonder,_

 

_Will you leave me again?”_

 

He moved slowly along with the beat of the song, it’s like a duet, with just him and the melody in a heart wrenching dance. And he moved his limbs delicately to the rising tune, waiting for his next move.

 

_“The world is cruel, my dear,_

 

_And I can’t do this alone._

 

_Even though your hands could rip me into pieces, darling,_

 

_It’s what leads me home,”_

 

Accompanied with the piano, the musicians voice rang out like a dagger that had cut through the silence.

 

_“And without your presence in my life,_

 

_I’m futily searching, in a game of hide and seek._

 

_I fear that I had grown used to you my friend,_

 

_And now, I can’t seem to find you again,”_

 

Yuuri dances as though he’s baring his heart out to the world to take it because it had felt heavy in his chest.

 

_“You came in my life once upon a time,_

 

_Along with spring that covered everything._

 

_With red camellias and statice._

 

_And I find myself becoming like a flower with you,”_

 

_“And I find myself becoming like those white flowers,_

 

_The falls unceasing._

 

_And covers the entire town,_

 

_It had blanketed every traces of you._

 

_And now, it’s just me again,”_

 

Just me again, Yuuri’s actions told. He dances and spun around in circles, he wonders if he ever could dance like Minako. But over time, the memories of her even starts to fade. Yuuri wonders, that if Chris might had been successful could he ever watch her dance again? The golden collar around his neck tingled uncomfortably at that thought.

 

_“Oh, pain, my dearest friend,_

 

_The seasons are changing again._

 

_And I seem ache for your presence,_

 

_To see your beautiful flowers cover everything in red,”_

 

He’s fine like this, as long as Yuuri could dance he’s okay. It doesn’t matter if he’s alone, because when he dances it’s a duet. A complicated interaction between him and the melody.

 

Just him and the music.

 

_“You are my dearest companion,_

 

_that comes with each spring._

 

_And I miss missing you,_

 

_Now and then.”_

 

And slowly Yuuri moved, with his heart on his hand because it’s too heavy for his chest to bear. And his legs move lightly and his body twist delicately. It’s supposed to be painful to watch, heart wrenchingly painful to the audience eyes to see of a dance meant for a song, that is dedicated to pain. Yuuri had made sure he danced like that.

 

_“And I fear you might had forgotten,_

 

_Oh, my dearest friend._

 

_That Loneliness and Pain walks hand in hand,”_

 

And with his heart in his hands, bearing it completely to the rejecting world, he brought it back to his chest and leaving it there. The music stops in a halt.

 

“Well, that was something,”

 

Yuuri had turned quickly to the source of noise, ready to scream for guards in case it was an intruder but he quickly calmed down, well, calm enough to not scream bloody murder, when he saw a crown of blonde hair that seemed to accentuate its owner’s green eyes, like precious gem stones.

 

“Oh,” Yuuri said confusedly, lately, he thinks that confusion is something that occurs to him a lot. “Your highness,” Yuuri bowed, stopping when that said royalty stops him.

 

“Don’t,” the boy hissed. “I hate that term,” The prince continued, looking annoyed with each passing second. “And I will have your head if you directed that term to me again. Understood,”

 

Yuuri nodded, face stoic and all seriousness. He feels silly when he does that. “Understood, my prince,”

 

The younger teenager groaned at that respond. “Call me Yuri,” the prince said through gritted teeth, scowling.

 

He’s Yuuri too but he rather not say it. “Of course, Yuri,” it’s the first time he called somebody else ‘Yuri’ so it sounds weird and wrong to him. But finding another Yuri makes him feel less lonelier than he currently is, even though by all means, the oher shouldn’t be here.

 

“May I ask you a question, Yuri?” Yuuri ask politely, he doesn’t really want to lose his head just because he acted rude to someone from royalty. The young boy nodded. “What are you doing here in the consort’s building?”

 

“Ah, that,” Yuri said, a blush slightly evident on his cheek. “I’m avoiding my duties at the moment and I so happen to find you in my usual hiding spot. No one ever used the studio before,” _Except you._

 

“Except me,” Yuuri announced.

 

There was the crescendo sound of footstep outside at the empty corridor, and Yuuri had pushed the other Yuri behind one of the speakers in an attempt to hide the boy. And thankfully, Yuuri had been playing a playlist so the music was still ongoing. Several people burst into the room, out of breath as they scanned the room.

 

“Consort,” One of the men had called, and Yuuri cursed the golden collar around his neck. He hates it when people identify him as his rank.

 

“Guards,” Yuuri acknowledge, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares disdainfully at them. He tries to act as though he’s annoyed and unaware of the current situation, as though he wasn’t the one who helped the little prince with one of his escapades. “Is there anything I might help?”

 

The man had bowed his head slightly, gold still outranks silver after all, and cleared his throat. “We’re sorry for bothering you but if I may ask, have you seen the prince passing by?”

 

“You may ask and no,” Yuuri said with a shake of his head. “These corridors and rooms are lonely, I’m the only one who ever came to this part of the building so if someone had passed through here I would had known,”

 

The men, bowed their head once again. “Thank you and please pardon our intrusion,” The man had said once again before finally leaving.

 

It’s a good thing they had left cause throughout their interactions Yuuri had imagined all sorts of scenarios that lead from the guard believing that he had kidnapped the prince and calling him a traitor which would lead him to get the death penalty. And Yuuri would want to stay alive a bit longer if he can. He could already imagine the letter that he will send to Minami if that happens.

 

_Dear Minami,_

 

_It seems that I had made a mistake._

 

_Your beloved ex-consort_

_The Royal Consort of the Russia Imperial Court_

 

_Katsuki Yuuri_

 

_P.s. I’m going to be dead soon so you don’t need to send letters to me anymore. Just visit my grave after I die._

 

Yuuri hadn’t realised he was holding his breath before he released it. Yuri had crawled from the back of the speaker in an unprincely manner when the door had closed. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before both erupted into a fit of laughter.

 

“Thank you,” Yuri had said as he collected himself, emerald eyes glowing with uncontained mirthed. He looks more like his age like that.

 

“I’m always there to serve,” Yuuri replied in a casual tone. “If you ever need me, just tell, and I’ll hide you in the deepest part of the Earth if I have to,”

 

Yuri cringed at the sentence, “What’s your name?” he ask.

 

“I’m Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri,”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Yes, Yuuri,”

 

“Well, Yuuri,” The other Yuri had said, grinning as he pulled something from the back of his pants. “Do you mind playing a game of cards with me,”

 

“I have no reason to reject, don’t I?”

 

_A game had turned to a dozen._

 

_And after a couple of hours, each player had cursed each other whilst screaming._

 

_“Don’t you fucking dare Katsuki-”_

 

_“Hah! ‘Four of a kind’ you little shit,”_

 

Yuuri won the last game, and the prince had swore by all the level of hell that he’ll be damned if he lost the next game.

 

Yuuri still won the next day.

 

“Try and beat my royal straight flush, Yuri,”

 

Yuri groaned as he slammed the card in his hand onto the floor, four of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sorry for not including Viktor in this chapter. I honestly don't know when I should insert him an I had updated the new tags. So far, not a lot will happen since I want to introduce you to Yuuri's lifestyle as a consort and what those collars meant.
> 
> Those who wear collars are the one who can't survive without the help of others who are stronger than them, those who need help in order to live.
> 
> The short poem that Ii had made into a song is called 'The woe of Loneliness'
> 
> I personified lonely and tried to wing it. Hope it made senses.
> 
> And thank you so far, for your optimistic attitude towards this story. Until then, bye!


	4. Don't get cold around me

Never in a thousand of lives, would Yuuri even had thought of befriending Yuri Plisetsky. Well, Yuuri also had never imagined becoming a royal consort once he grew up but he became one anyway.

 

“Here,” Yuri had dutifully announced once he plopped down besides Yuuri as they his at the back of the library, far away from all those patrolling guards who’s searching for the lost prince. Again. He handed something into Yuuri’s hand and looked at him expectantly and Yuuri found his hands moving to take it. He can’t reject those eyes. “It’s really good.” Yuri had said in a delighted tone, smiling. “ _Really,”_

 

Yuuri’s has always been an action more than words kinda guy so instead of believing Yuri, it’s better if he taste it himself. He put the maroon coloured chocolate into his mouth and felt like crying, whoever came up with this is a genius and deserve all the riches in the world. It’s as though he had transcend into another world and had just eaten ambrosia.

 

“It’s red velvet,” Yuri had said to the astonished Yuuri, patting him in the back as he explained more. “Inside is the mixture of dark chocolate and hazelnut,” The young prince had whispered conspiringly. “And I heard from the man who made it himself, he had took his time and maked his own lotus oil to be added into the shell and used it to make the milk chocolate,”

 

“Bless that man,” Yuuri revered, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the full combination of taste. Just the right mixture of mild and POW!

 

Yuri snorted and laid his back against the bookshelves. “Told you so,” he said in a playful tone.

 

“He came from Laos, apparently,” Yuri continued as he strip away his jacket and undid his tie before throwing it on the floor. “A warm place and very delicious street food, I wouldn’t mind going there again,”

 

“I went there once,” Yuuri muttered just loud enough for the blonde to hear, which causes his eyes to widen slightly and glow in excitement.

 

“You did? What did you do there?” Yuri immediately ask, not even missing a heartbeat.

 

“A bit of dancing and then I just continued going south to the other countries,” Yuuri shrugged. Minami had always attempted to bring him outside but they were always on a one night schedule and Yuuri was afraid that if he didn’t rest at night, travelling in the morning will cause him harm. “I had never really stayed that long to enjoy the culture,”

 

Yuri form slumped and he frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed as though he’s in deep thought. “Then I will bring you along with me,” he said a matter-of-factly. “You know, the event that my father is doing to greet the other westerners is also my impromptu birthday party. Like to reveal me to society and I could take it as my chance to make you as my personal servant,”

 

If Yuri was trying to earn Yuuri’s opinion on the matter it would be a weird way to put it.

 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri had confessed, eyes focused on the scars on Yuri’s wrist, wrapped around like a bracelet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “When my training was over, it was really hard to find master. There was never a lot of male consorts and the demand was even scarce, because of that, other than being sold was we could also be rented-” He remembered his first time, being used, the money was immediately pushed into Minami’s hands and he was taken from the front.

 

“And I had been used, ordered-” His second time was seducing, his current master would only pay for him only after the deed is done. So he went, seduced a guy and put cyanide in his drink before any act was done and exited through the window.

 

The rate of money was even higher than the first one.

 

“Defiled, played and did everything that people had never wanted to do and they gave it to me,” And Yuuri remembered the other times, when the order of murder was less discreet and the actions were more open to public. They didn’t bought him so the only thing they need to make sure was still intact was his virginity. “I was supposed to be a dancer, an entertainer,” They were entertained to a certain extent.

 

But his six years of officially becoming a consort he was more like an executioner. A very erotic one. _“Like a nightshade,” they had said agaped, warm hands caressed his bloodied face. It felt cold against his skin and Yuuri resisted the urge to flinch. “I can’t wait to see how others will use you,”_

 

“Who cares,” Yuri had nearly shouted, if not for the fact he would had been caught. “Once I have you, we’re going to be running away all the time and I will take you outside. I won’t use you like that-” This time he shouted, as though he’s making an oath with the heaven. “I will be your great friend and cherish you more than anything and you, Katsuki-” he pointed an accusing finger at Yuuri. Emerald eyes absolutely seething. “Will never do anything against your will,”

  


Yuuri would had laugh if not for the absolute serious expression on Yuri’s face. He still cracks a smile open. “If the prince of Russia orders to do so then I have no choice but to comply,”

 

Fisted hands punched his shoulder, his laughing makes everything hurt less. “Ungrateful bastard,” Yuri had accused.

 

Yuuri waved his hand as a sign of dismissal as he attempted to regain himself. He smiled slyly when he thought of something. “So you’re gonna have a party for your ninth birthday?”

 

“I’m twelve!” Yuuri had screamed. “And you-” he pointed a finger at Yuuri, again, “-better come.”

 

There were a lot of finger pointing today.

 

“Well it’s not like I can skip it anyway. Palace event y’know and my soon-to-be boss wants me to go,”

 

“Sometimes I really hate you, Yuuri,”

 

“While the other time you absolutely love me,”

 

Yuri groaned as he buried his face into his palm, his cheeks a flaming red be it from anger or from embarrassment. And Yuuri chuckled lightly as he pulled Yuri to lean on his side, playing with the tip of his pale hair.

 

“I absolutely loathe you,” Yuri muttered against his palm.

 

“I know,” Yuuri sigh wistfully.

 

“You better come,” Yuri continued.

 

“I will,” Yuuri agreed and he pat Yuri’s back. “Come on, Yuratchka, aren’t you going to show me something today?”

 

Yuri seemed to perked up at that as he immediately raised his head up and sit cross-legged across Yuuri. The prince smiled again and he put a finger on his lips.

 

“I don’t have my bracelets with me though,” Yuri said as he folded the cuff of his long sleeves, watching as more marks appeared along his arms. The result of uncontained flow of magic.

 

“It’s okay Yuri,” He said, grinning. “You don’t need to hold back around me,”

 

The gravity of Yuri’s eyes decreased, and he he grinned a smile that reached his eyes. Yuri truly look like a child.

 

“I contracted a wind spirit at yesterday’s ceremony,” Yuri said in hushed tone, eyes glowing a bright amber. “Look at what I can do,”

 

_“Breath of a dandelion,”_

 

As those words left Yuri’s mouth, a warm breeze came from the open window, bringing along dried leaves as it spins around Yuri. The fact that it’s winter makes the situation more spectacular. Suddenly, the wind blow up at Yuuri’s face, literally, before dying out with the start of Yuri’s laughter.

 

“Is that the only thing you can do, huh, _little prince_?” He challenged, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“ _Death of a star,”_ Yuri continued chanting. _“May your voice, erupted a supernova,”_

 

Yuuri watched in fascination as auroras starts to appear above their head. The combination of green and red spiraling around the room. It glows brightly for a while, before dimming. Yuri sighed, appearing less energetic compared to when he started.

 

“Do you have anything for me to do?” Yuri ask casually.

 

Yuuri blinked for a moment. “What?”

 

“Like a spell or something?”

 

It did not occur to him that Yuri might not know that only royalty could learn magic. But, it would be fun to try and teach.

 

“Ughh,” Yuuri said stupidly. “Try this,” he hoped that this won’t work. “Those woe of a lasting bond began to fade. Like the colours of the sunset. And all the colours of the rising stars,”

 

Yuri nodded and the fear of it actually working and blowing up at their faces is steadily increasing. _“Those woe of a lasting bond began to fade, like all the colours of the sunset; and all the colours of the rising stars,”_ Yuri casted in a foreboding tone.  

 

Nothing happens. No changes at the surrounding and Yuuri almost released a sigh of relief before dots of light appeared in the air, and swirled as they grew to become more brighter and brighter. Yuri let out a sound that’s akin like a shriek and Yuuri bit his tongue as he stared at what’s happening in front of him. It worked. Yuuri might had found a genius and it’s himself. He can’t wait to tell Chris so he can tell Pichit.

 

“This is _awsome,_ Yuuri!” He declared as he stared around him with mirth in his eyes.

 

“It is,” Yuuri agreed, awe-struck of the random spell he created and the amount of power Yuri possess. He’s literally burning the air and still manage to hold out this long.

 

Yuri gasped, causing the light show to suddenly stop and he lunged his body at Yuuri. “Will you teach me?” Yuri questioned as he hold Yuuri’s hand in his grip. “Please teach me! You’re better than all my tutor so far!”

 

And Yuuri stared into those glowing emerald eyes and he gulped. He can’t say no to that face.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri ends up bullshiting his way through the lessons with Yuri.

 

After breakfast, he would go to the studio and practice for a couple of hours until Yuri came and they would either practice there or at the back of the library, in the private reading room until evening comes and he would have to force Yuri out. Even if nightfalls comes, the cold wind would not be a problem because the little prince would always incase himself in warm air. Sometimes there were storms, harsh snow storm and Yuri would had to crash in his room because he would not want to be responsible if Yuri died from frostbites.

 

Just like tonight.

 

“It’s still early,” Yuri whined as he plopped down Yuuri’s bed. The light sound of the crackling fire in the background. His clothing was spread out on a chair next to the fireplace, to be dried for tomorrow's morning.

 

Yuuri chuckled as he took a tower - or Yuri’s towel - and brought it at the top of Yuri’s head, ruffling it as he grinned. Droplets of water starts to fall, just like the tip of Yuri’s mouth as it curled into a frown. The younger male still doesn't attempt to object anything.

 

“I have a meeting tomorrow,” Yuri said vehemently. “I need my hair to be kept, Yuuri,”

 

“I’ll make sure to style it tomorrow then,” Yuuri announced, laying the towel over Yuri’s shoulder as he combed his finger through the knots of Yuri’s pale blonde hair. “We can’t have the ice fairy of Russia to look like a mongrel, can we?”

 

“Goddammit Viktor,” Yuri swore suddenly, taking Yuuri by surprise.

 

The Crown Prince had always done a great job at pissing Yuri off. Even when he is not there.

 

Somewhere at the East border because there was a problem with the summoning fire in the Eastern shrine and they wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to the shield. _“He had just gotten back home and now he’s leaving again,” Yuri had ranted, hands flying into a series of motion. Yuuri wished he had a snack to watch this. “Does my father want to kill his own heir and let me take the guardianship of his country? Because I don’t want that. No wonder his hair is white,”_

 

“He’s the one with the actual ice power and yet I’m the _ice fairy?_ ” Yuri snapped, glaring at the fire in front of him. Lighting the room in a hushed tone of orange and chasing away the cold.

 

Yuuri put the towel on the chair’s handle, facing the fireplace so it’ll be dry for it’s next use and sat besides Yuri. Causing the mattress to shift of the added weight. “Isn’t Viktor contracted to a fire spirit?” Yuuri questioned, cocking his head to the side as his mouth curled into a grin.

 

“Heat!” The blond child had hissed through gritted teeth, staring at Yuuri with eyes that screamed; _“You are an idiot,”_

 

“But more to fire,” Yuri mumbled under his breath as he glanced away.

 

Yuuri chuckled and rubbed his hand on Yuri’s head, ruffling the locks of hair which he had straightened.

 

“Let’s go to sleep, Yuri,”

 

Wake up. Go to breakfast. Sneak food into his clothes while no one is looking. Return back to his room. And maybe go to the studio.

 

That was his schedule if Yuri decided to stay the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more of the Yuris interaction in the future.


	5. Of Familiar Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to start the day by :
> 
>  
> 
> 1.Wake up by the hallucination that hunts you in your sleep  
> 2.Get roasted by a teenager who is half your height  
> 3.Caffeine
> 
>  
> 
> And you’re ready to go.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. if the roasting lead to second-degree burn make sure to rub the wound with salt.

_At the age of fifteen, he remembered his sixth owner. A kind man with gentle green eyes and a smile so bright, it could rival the sun. He was not a king nor an emperor but rather the king’s advisor, the second prince. He was the king's shadow that spread throughout the whole kingdom._

 

_And Yuuri remembers, when those eyes will look at him, wrinkles appearing at the side of his eyes when he smiles. Hands going through his face, his body with the leering eyes of the counsel on them. Those green eyes stared at him- not at him but at his image._

 

And Yuuri kneeled.

 

Yuuri woke up in the dead of night, bile rising up his throat as he gripped his stomach and covered his mouth while he ran to the toilet. The shadow seems to laugh at his misery. He emptied the content of his stomach, tears accumulating at the edge of his vision as he did so. There were the sound of crying- or was it laughter? He didn’t really now. Everything was wrong here.

 

_At the age of ten, Yuuri remembers, brown eyes stare in wonder at the sky as white crystals dance in the air, slowly waltzing down towards the ground as it could not overcome the force of gravity. There was a gust of wind, blowing away those ice crystal as Yuuri laughter chimed. At that moment, he forgot about his gold collar. It was just him and winter. Dancing with the winds._

 

Yuuri focus on the steady movement of his chest as it rises and falls with each long breath that he took. A trail of saliva came out of his mouth and he felt the urge to throw up again. _The sound of a child's laugh could be heard in the room, the tiny hint of malice buried under the persona of happiness._ At this point he wouldn’t be surprise if his stomach would come out of his mouth, but that would be bad. Sighing, he flushed the toilet as he pushed himself up to stand. The steady sound of water could be heard as Yuuri opened the tap of the sink, fingers numb from the freezing water.

 

_“Are you cursing me?” His fifteen years old self ask as he stared into the mirror, glaring at the child who stood at the corner of the room, smiling. The child laugh- always laughing as brown eyes stared back at him. “For throwing away our future?” For innocence that he had failed to save._

  

Yuuri find himself recoiling at the edge of the sink and focus on the stream of cold water that runs through his finger and into the already filled sink that have water escaping from it. He breathed steadily, trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat and the thoughts that are being processed in his mind. He submerged into the frigid water. The cold caresses his entire being, numbing away the pain and finally, Yuuri could breathe again.

 

He misses the Spring.

 

It took him half an hour to regain back his composure and another half to fix his appearance to something that looks more human. It was five in the morning judging how he could hear the chirping of birds and yet the sun isn’t rising yet. And yet, Yuuri is there and ready to start the day. He went out of his room-

 

Only to find a cloaked figure colliding straight into him.

 

“Yuuri!” The said figure exclaimed and he could feel his last fuck flying straight out the nearest window.

 

He stared right into those bright green eyes before pulling the owner and himself back into his room. There goes being productive today.

 

First, he made sure that those eyes belonged to the second prince of Russia and he did not just smuggled a stranger into his room. Second, he made sure that no one had seen their encounter in the corridor. Third, he glared at Yuri as though he grew a second head without his permission.

 

“First of all, what the hell Yuri? It’s like five in the morning!” He says in exasperation.

 

The younger prince snorted, his cloaked figure moving to what he could guess a hand on his hip. “And yet you’re already up and ready to go?” Yuri says sardonically, the light in his eyes conveying a discreet massage to the older man. _Hypocrite._

 

_Checkmate_

 

“Stop being a hypocrite and start doing your job as my friend,” The teen says in a flurry of emotion.

 

Yuuri throws his hands to the heaven. “Well,then I’ll quit my job!”

 

“Your resignation is denied. Future attempt could be made at the registration office along with formal letters” Yuri says matter-of-factly.

 

How to start the day by Katsuki Yuuri:

 

  1. Wake up by the hallucination that hunts you in your sleep
  2. Get roasted by a teenager who is half your height
  3. Caffeine



 

And you’re ready to go.

 

P.s. if the roasting lead to second-degree burn make sure to rub the wound with salt.

 

Yuuri clicked his tongue, watching as Yuri took of his cloak and laid it on the chair across the fireplace. Warm air followed him as he walk like a protective shield against the winter cold. Which to be honest, was kinda true.

 

“I woke up at four for this,” Yuri says as he pulled something from his breast pocket.

 

Yuuri smiled knowingly, raising an eyebrow as he did so. “Indeed you did,”

 

“Fight me,” Yuri screamed as he slammed down a box of cards onto the floor.

 

If no caffeine is within the same vicinity, teenage angst could be used to replace it until adulthood.

…

 

Getting yourself completely crushed by someone younger your age in a game of cards wasn’t exactly Yuuri’s cup of tea.

 

A lot of thing wasn’t exactly his cup of tea.

 

Except for Yuri.

 

“You’re going tonight right?” the said person who Yuuri had platonicies with tea ask.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he corrected Yuri’s form.

 

“Of course,” Yuuri replied as he continue to watch over Yuri’s form in the mirror. Ignoring the solemn child that was always at the edge of his sight.

 

“Who would want to reject seeing you in your natural habitat, ready to bite off anyone that dares to come close,” Yuuri deadpans.

 

“You just want to see me suffer,”

 

“Of course,” Yuuri agrees. The sting of his wounded pride and ego still fresh and bare and he kinda wants revenge.

* * *

Yuri walked back to the castle at noon, his face hidden by his cloak as he bypassed the tight security of guards around the perimeter. The security became much worse as his escapades became much more frequent. He sigh, pulling the hood closer to his face as he willed the wind to gather under him and pressuring the air underneath the sole of his shoes so he can walk on it. Yuri had left the window of his room open when he left and thank goodness the maids didn’t closed or not…

 

He crouched at the windowsill and jumped unceremoniously into his room, landing softy on the ground without much of a noise because one can’t be too careful in sneaking around.

 

“Ughhh,” Someone groaned from his bed.

 

“What the hell?”” Yuri muttered agaped, wondering why in the name of everything that is holy is the crown prince of Russia in his bed.

 

Viktor groaned, cuts and bruises littering his skin and frost covering his most prominent injuries to most likely lessen the swelling and let the blood escape free from his mortal form. He was still wearing his uniform, one for battles but being a prince it didn’t include any shield. _The royal family doesn’t need protection._ A show of power -even if all our limbs are torn and battered, we will still win- to those who defy, the vigilant. So Viktor was only wearing something that akinly looks like a black dress shirt, army pants and combat boots.

 

“Stop screaming, Yura,” Viktor groaned pathetically, face plastered into Yuri’s pillow.

 

“What are you doing in my bed?” Yuri ask, arms crossed over his chest and green eyes that looks so done.

 

“SLEEP!” Viktor replied. Yuri wonders briefly if he could breathe in that position.

 

“You know you have a meeting with the governor of The New World, right? Yuri ask a matter of factly with a roll of his eyes, causing Viktor to curse and push himself up from Yuri’s mattress and onto the floor.

 

Dark circles enveloped his eyes but other than that, his face was practically flawless. His body could be pierced 100 times over with a sword and his face would still suffer no damage. Yuri is especially annoyed with that ability of his.

 

Viktor raised to his feet, tripping as he tried to walk to the door. Keyword: Tried. And seeing his disastrous attempt to walk, Yuri felt obligated to help him not make a fool of himself once he stepped outside. Viktor sagged onto him, putting more than half of his weight onto his younger brother as he did his own responsibility of walking. Yuri didn’t mind, seeing as how his room is far more closer to the main entrance and Viktor at the very edge of the building, Viktor will always crash at his room when he is too tired to care after an exhausting mission.

 

He had last seen Viktor three weeks ago. Not counting the time when he had to stop at the palace to give a short report to the king before leaving again.

 

“How many days haven’t you sleep anyway?” Yuri ask, trying to keep his brother from dozing off on his shoulder because he doesn’t want to drag his dead weight by himself.

 

“Two-” Viktor replied and yawned, causing the maids around them to giggle at the sight. “-Weeks,” He continued, blue eyes gazing forwards as though it’s staring into the abyss.

 

“Damm Viktor,” Yuri whistled, patting him in the back. “You could had died!”

 

“But I’m still alive,” Viktor deadpanned. “Unfortunately,”

 

“But why though?” Yuri ask, and took a deep breath, panting because Viktor was fucking heavy and if he were to let him fall it might consider treason. Or an act of murder. Judging by the state of which he is in.

 

“Secret,” Viktor replied, he too was struggling to stand.

 

Yuri sigh as they stopped in front of a pair of doors, using his free hand to turn the doorknob and push one of the door. He stepped into the room with Viktor laying in his back and without further notice he threw Viktor onto the bed.

 

“You got half an hour to look like a decent human being,” Yuri says, panting as he glanced at the door and back to Viktor. “But I can make more time for you,”

 

“Thank you,” Viktor said as he curled to his side, eyes already closed.

 

“Fifteen minutes and you better be in the fucking toilet to get ready,” Yuri commanded before turning his heels and hurry the fuck out.

 

He surveyed the surrounding area, identifying any potential threat to his plan.

 

 _“Otabek,”_ Yuri called onto the name. Grinning from ear to ear as he felt the spirit presence at his side. 30 minutes, his mind whispers back to him. He can give Viktor that. The wind spirit rest a hand on his master’s shoulder, ready to act on command. _“Create havoc,”_

 

And just as fast as he came, the spirit left his side and went out to the world.

  
_Deja Vu_ muttered Yuri as he walked back to his room. A crash and the sound of yelling could be heard from the other side of the wall. Otabek was doing his job and if everything turns out right he too can have the extra time to sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I didn't update soon and this chapter is shorter than what I usually write. I had my trials, taekwando and piano exam rolled up together at the same week so I hope you understand.
> 
> I hope that none of you get's irritated if I didn't reply to your comment on time because I've been busy.
> 
> I'm actually planning to make a Boku no Hero Academia fanfiction. But I'm planning a surprise of how he story will go. But Spoiler, Yamikumo is going to be in it as Midoriya's right hand man. 
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne


	6. Three Is A Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On particular slow days, Viktor plays ping pong in the office. Mila also does not seem to understand that firing a ball right at Viktor’s face is not within the rules of ping pong. When Viktor points out that the ball has to touch the table, Mila throws the table at his face as well. He suspects that instead of assassins or killers or whatever that is personally trying to murder him, Viktor is going to die by the hands of his own personal guard

Viktor Nikiforov does not deserve to suffer like this.

 

He is a good, morally upstanding prince. Every morning, he wakes up earlier than he likes to patrol the camp that he had been stationed at at the border. If there are bandits or what seems like enemies he would immediately defeat and capture them before deciding whether they are a threat or not but either way they would either die by Russia's cruel winter or by his own hand. It used to be Georgi’s job but ever since he had parted ways with his recent lover, most nights were spent on drowning in alcohol and then he wonders why he is getting fatter.

 

Mila also decides that it’s a good idea for him to take a walk every morning, which is dumb cause there’s always a chance that he might be kidnapped or killed by assassins since he’s the Crown Prince of Russia -Viktor is still waiting for it to happen-. But when he actually does that every morning she calls him stupid because it’s freezing outside and he’s going to catch a cold. Viktor replies by literally setting himself on fire -and bites his tongue from replying that he already has one-. The commander’s child -that follows his father everywhere- had picked up on Mila’s habit and calls him stupid every time they meet.

 

Viktor doesn’t remember being so rude when he was a kid. But then again, he suppose anyone would look like an angel next to Nikolai.

 

After his walk of shame to his -and Georgi’s cabin since that dude is a prissy and can’t stand the cold- and wakes his second in command up cause it’s 7 and the sun is rising. He decides to eat breakfast. Mila is singing at the lunch hall and it’s loud and awful enough to the point that it broke her poor already-damaged radio even further. Viktor's ears haven’t suffered so much since that one time he went back to his cabin a bit late and heard Georgi singing in the shower.

 

Is that why he turned to military? Because theater and acting didn’t accept him?

 

After eating, he immediately goes to work first, like a good, morally upstanding prince. He goes to his cabin again and splashes cold water on Georgi cause that little shit is sleeping again, and god knows it’s revenge for keeping Viktor up at night with his poem  _ of love and how it can easily break a fragile heart.  _ Finally, he goes to Mila’s side and quietly dumps some mayonnaise into her coffee because she is a certified asshole. He supposes he feels bad about the last one, but at the same time, when his father had chase him out of the palace once and he didn’t had any place to stay for the time being, she had only allowed to let him crash at her place is he begged  _ like the little bitch he was.  _ Such a friend she was.

 

But Viktor was a badass and -mom didn't raised a pussy. He doesn't even have one and dad's a certified bastard- he had already made a contract with a spirit so even though there was a snowstorm that very night, he had camped out in the forest and used his power to not freeze to death. He also caught little animals like rabbits and birds with his bare hands and used his power to cook the fresh meat. And hahaha, who’s having the last laugh now? The dearest Crown Prince of Russia had spent a whole month in the wilderness, in the middle of winter with nothing accompanying him except his clothes that he had been wearing.

 

So he was still salty about it even though it’s been four years since it’s happen. But Viktor prided himself in being petty.

 

After his first morning duties is completed, he goes to his desk, which is not a very nice desk because Mila had taken Sharpie once and scribbled all over it. Viktor doesn't mind, but the fact the she had used an orange sharpie made him want to cry a bit, which was fairly impressive since the last time it happened had been when his uncles had attempted to teach him how to seduce girls.

 

On some days, they go out to catch bandits and vigilant. Because Viktor is an ass, but he’s a smartass. And even though Mila had drawn a giant dick on his table with an orange sharpie, once he sets his mind into something nothing can stop him -not even gay thoughts-. So after deciphering their movements, they set out into two teams: Viktor is a one man team. Mila and Georgi are together. And depending on the enemy's size, he might include an extra soldier or two. Mila thinks the teams are unfair, but then she is laughed at for being a sore loser. He does not think that she understand what having a Georgi on his team does to his sanity.

 

After they finish demolishing a part of the forest, they usually go to a cafe for lunch since the commander of the East Border’s -Mr. Easty something or shit- wife, opens a cafe near their camp and Mila is always a sucker for coffee-free-from-mayonnaise. But to be honest, Viktor wants to drink tea without salsa for once. The employees there love Georgi and lets him tell his tales of heartbreaks all he wants without stopping him. Viktor is questioning their sanity.

 

The commander is there usually, slurping instant noodles without trying to get soy sauce on his beard. Sometimes, when he stands to fast, he pushes his hands into the wooden table and causes it to break or makes a hole in it. It is his wife’s cafe, so Viktor always gets a free meal when he turns in the guiltily-charged commander to his wife and watch as he gets the scolding worth a lifetime.

 

After lunch -sometimes dinner- they head back to the main office to answer calls. He is still unsure why this camp is so big. But Viktor guess, since Russia is a large country, they would need a better communication system if the borders were to be breached. Mila answers most of the phone call since she is Viktor’s personal guard, and seems to be the only one in their trio who enjoys talking to others outside of this hellhole.

 

Georgi is banned from answering phone calls since he gets triggered easily. The last time he had answered a call from a broker at a branch camp nort from theirs. He had personally abandoned his duties and ran off there, alone. It turns out, Georgi is good at military conducts and can destroy an entire legion of mercenaries by himself. 

 

Viktor is banned, because Viktor is Viktor. 

 

He’s surprisingly like Georgi except a bigger pain in the ass and would freeze everything -except his people- there before breaking the enemy's-ice sculpted-bodies as though they are snow man. The new recruits are traumatized from that. Especially when Viktor saw Mila running towards him  and thought it was funny to throw a frozen brain at her, because, once again, organ fight.

 

On particular slow days, Viktor plays ping pong in the office. Mila also does not seem to understand that firing a ball right at Viktor’s face is not within the rules of ping pong. When Viktor points out that the ball has to touch the table, Mila throws the table at his face as well. He suspects that instead of assassins or killers or whatever that is personally trying to murder him, Viktor is going to die by the hands of his own personal guard.

They decided the winner of the tournament gets free dinner, which is honestly the worst idea that this company ever had. Especially when Commander Easty decided that it’s a good way to strengthen the bond _between soldiers_  and in the end, he has to suffer watching Mila defend her title as the Goddess of Ping Pong against determined soldiers because he had lost at the first round against her when he couldn’t dodge the ball along with the table that was thrown at him. They have learned to never underestimate Mila when it comes to free food. The commander’s wife comes with a hot steaming bowl of chicken soup to the winner.

 

After dinner, Viktor goes to his cabin for peace and quiet. Except in reality, it’s night and Russia has a long-term relationship with winter so Mila decided that Viktor’s bed is comfy enough and since she’s her personal guard she has to accompany him everywhere. So instead of sleeping, he is forced to strip to his boxer and carry his duty as a walking heater and now is being uncomfortably sandwiched between Mila and Georgi because they had voiced their worries if he was assassinated at night and is too far away to be protected.

 

Viktor Nikiforov does not deserve to suffer like this.

 

He is a good, morally upstanding-

 

“Anya…” Georgi cries in his sleep, hands reaching out to grab something in his dream but in reality it smacked Viktor in the face. “No… Don’t follow that demon…”

 

Mila snores behind him, before kicking his back. Which is rude and uncalled for.

* * *

Okay, so maybe he did deserve a people to have a pillow at his face and maybe out of spite he had heated up the area surrounding him until it burned because it was 4 am and he didn’t want to hear Georgi monologuing his life story in his sleep. But they don’t need to know that.

* * *

 

It was 5 am when he received a long, winded message from his father. 

 

_ Get back here before Yura’s Birthday Event. _

 

Which Viktor is honestly touched because his father had actually extended some energy to write him a complete sentence. The last time he received a letter from his dearest letter it was just one word that Viktor swore was written in blood: **Come.** He doesn’t know which one  he is more excited too, Yura’s Birthday Event or the act of framing this piece of letter and hang it onto his bedroom wall.

 

Definitely the letter though.

 

So of course he immediately packs his stuff and get ready, which is just five sets of long-sleeved shirt and pants, some weapon, his sword and everything that he didn’t unpack which is still in his backpack. After a quick patrol around the camp and a shout of stupid, again, by satan’s spawn, he had returned back to his cabin, holding a bucket of water.

 

“Wakey wakey!” He cooed as he throws the water onto them, lowering it’s temperature as it falls down. He smiles, “Rise and shine motherfuckers,”

 

Profanity flows from Mila’s mouth like a river during a flood, Georgi, who is already used to it only attempts to punch Viktor in the face which the prince narrowly dodge. He displayed the king’s letter to them proudly, watching as their face contorts into confusion.

 

“It’s direct order to return to the palace,” Viktor announced dryly before he folds the letter and slide it into his pocket for safekeeping. “And like-” He counts on his fingers, “Twelve- Eleven hour left,”

 

The cold water didn’t wake them up, it was the amount of time they had. After all, from the Eastern Border to the palace took at least a day by horse. Mila didn’t even had to return to her cabin to gather her stuff, she already claimed the reading table as her’s so by swiping everything on the table into her bag is already done. Georgi is far more collected, after a change of clothes he is already ready.

 

“Cloak or no cloak,” Mila questions.

 

“Cloak,” Georgi answers after a thoughtful silence. “The cold is harsher today,”

 

And it’s easier since they had already packed their stuff also because for the whole week they had never took of their cloak except for bathing and since wearing an armor takes a long time. And it’s cold. Especially for Viktor because he doesn’t want to waste a lot of energy on maintaining a comfortable temperature just because the royalties of Russia never wears armor and shit.

 

Finally, they went to the stable and took their each respective horses. The camp is quiet, especially since no one wants to wake up for the morning shifts. Viktor didn’t even wait for the other two to get on their horses and immediately went ahead. It’s faster by car, but the forest here is so dense and works well as a barrier against enemies that it is just a waste to plow it down just to build a road. Mila is shouting profanities at him again and Georgi is asking for him to slow down and chill. Viktor replies back that he will be the one to lose their head if they were late.

 

He was so focused on avoiding falling from his horse and run into a tree to almost not avoiding the arrow that shot straight to his head.  _ Almost.  _ Viktor sigh as he stops his horse, Mila and Georgi already behind him. He close his eyes. Counts to ten. Wonder why the universe hates him so much. Opens his eyes again.

 

There are thirteen individual hidden behind trees and bushes around them respectively in position. Viktor briefly wonders how they can trace him so fast before realizing that the letter his father gave him must taken weeks to arrive, and maybe went to the wrong hands first.

 

“May I,” Mila says as she unsheathed her sword, Viktor stopped her before she does anything stupid.

 

“I sense thirteen individual by body heat,” Viktor says quietly, but loud enough for the both of them to hear. “They are far and only some is near us,” He continues, he had already formed a plan.

 

“Follow my orders,” Viktor says and slides down his horses, freezing it’s calf to the ground so it won’t run away unless needed to. The two of them followed by his side.

 

Viktor scanned the area one last time before sighing again. There is a dull throbbing behind his head that hasn’t stop for two weeks, he’s pretty sure that his attempt of frosting himself didn’t even affect his cold and instead made it worst.

 

He sneezes as he struck a fatal blow to his final opponent, watching as the masked man fall onto his knees and falling onto the ground. Viktor is too tired to even think who sent them so all he did was burn the bodies before finally leaving. His eyes turns red because of the smoke and Viktor is sure that Mila is laughing at him along with Georgi.

 

Viktor Nikiforov does not deserve to suffer like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add something fun into the stories. And to be honest, Viktor didn't get a lot of screen time so here he goes. Thank you for your support and I hope you are excited for my Boku no Hero Academia fanfic because I don't know where it'a going.


	7. The oasis of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved the raining nights and wishes for spring.

When I was a child, I loved the raining nights.

 

My hometown was in a countryside place. So when it rained, I could heard the sound of frogs, insect and water drops falling on the pond.

 

I called it a lullaby of sorts. It helps. When I need to sleep. So I'll close my eyes and let nature sing as she encircle me in her embrace. 

 

Even though it was a countryside, it was still loud and frightening. People are always yelling, always fighting, there is always a battle that happens there. Just like the rain that will comes and goes with the scorching heat.

 

"We are at war," His older sister had told him once, as they huddled underneath the blanket. Trying to erase the sounds with each other presence. There is no rain this night, only a battle.

 

"Until?" He ask.

 

His sister doesn't answer him.

* * *

 

It was winter when they had lost. His hometown was located in a lushful valley, packed with minerals hidden underneath the soil and there are other resources, specific herbs that could only grow at specific places. His nation had lost and it's last attempt to save itself was by wagering its resources.

 

 _They_ had wanted his hometown. 

 

But Hasetsu was such a rich place that holds endless possibilities and unknown chances. So instead, they wagered on its people.

* * *

It was snowing when he and his sister had tried to run. Mom and father had stayed back at home, trying to buy time. 

 

They should run, hide somewhere, Hasetsu and it's forest is a land of it's own. Foreign to those who never step foot here, but for those who are natives, it is just as familiar as home. His sister was in front of him, raven hair tied in a ponytail and puffs of white fog comes out of her mouth with each passing breath she took. Both of them have their own bag, filled with a supply of food, money and clothing that could last them a couple of months. It is their last income. Their parents had begged for them to bring it along.

 

He followed her, not daring to gaze away in fear that she too will disappear. It was cold and dark. Even though the sight of snow falling down gracefully was beautiful -breathtakingly even-, he couldn't help but wish it was spring instead. His sister had suddenly stopped in front of him causing him to stagger backwards as he almost run into her back.

 

"Bastards," He had heard her hiss, venom dripping into her tone. "Traitor," She growled as her hands reach out to her back, to her little brother just behind her.

 

The stranger- man smiled at them sadly, raven hair and brown eyes just like their own. He walks towards them, light footsteps on the bed of snow. "By the will of our king-" he announced.

 

"He's still a child! Let him go-"

 

But the man did not stop and he still continue to walk forward. He did wanted to run into the trees, where he know that the forest would hide him. Nature had always been kind to his people. Even so, he cannot, he was a child and even if he ran and find shelter, that man will find him.  _He will capture him. That man is a traitor. Bastards. Only loyal to his country-_

 

"-Take me only!"

 

"Every child that has yet to enter adulthood shall be given as gifts to..." The look on his face darkened, clearly disgust by the predicament.  _It is an instinct. The people of Hasetsu doesn't like to be owned._

 

"We're your people too," His sister continues, her tone is desperate and even without seeing he could imagine her eyes, wide and begging.

 

"It's either you or our land," The man said, final. The man had stop in front of them and now, he could see him more clearly. He could see the purplish-black marks that hung underneath his eyes like a curtain, the black tinge hair touched by a hint of blue and eyes that are an irritated red with ember irises,

 

 _"Shinshou,"_ He breathed out.

 

His teacher looked at him, he stood there with a rigid posture and is a ceremonial kimono that had been passed down from generations to generations. There was the light breeze, as though the forest itself was alive and breathing, and he could see white and grey flowing smoothly under the black layer of his obi. It would had been his when he reach eighteen. It is a uniform, one that he would had need to where everyday if it weren't for war.

 

"The forest would be angry- Hasetsu will be angry is it's ownership is given to another power," His teacher stated.

 

"I know," He said quietly and he stared at the ground, blanketed with white snow. He wished it was spring.

 

He know. At nights, he could hear Hasetsu's anguish screaming.  _It is angry. Enraged._ And for something that had been so loving, so calming, he had been afraid. Oh, so, so afraid. It's raging always dies down with the rain, rain that brings along calmness.

 

"I don't want to leave,"

* * *

The next hour, he was brought to another feeling along with other children his age. His sister was no where in sight and he is afraid. Even though the rest of the children are from Hasetsu as well, he still can't help but feel as though he is somewhere foreign. 

 

He had never interacted with children his age. After all, as his teacher's successor, he had been tasked to learn and adapt the teachings into his life. His only interactions was with adults and sometimes older teenagers. The youngest being his older sister and she is only three years older than him. He can't feel Hasetsu know, the familiar feeling that he had acquainted well with home is now gone. It is no longer reaching out to him.

 

One of the adults called his name, and the next thing he knew there put a golden collar around his neck.

* * *

 

It is raining at night.

 

He is lulled by the humming of it. It's unlike his countryside, but the voice of nature is always the same.

* * *

 He doesn't understand what they are trying to teach them. It is weird. They say they are trying to fix they manners before they are sent away.

 

It not foreign to him. It is the same thing that his shinshou had thought him before. After all, one must always be in the good grace of nature.

* * *

 

He is the first one to go. He regrets immensely for following the lessons that they had gave him. If he had acted more troubled or incompetent, undoubtedly they would had kept him far longer.

 

None had seen him of when he had left and none greeted him. All he does was get into the vehicle and let the driver to take him to who knows where.

 

He does not stare or look at anything, but instead he closes his eyes. It's raining lightly and he could hear it tapping against the window. He smiles.

 

 _It's not a goodbye._ It seems to say.

 

At least, he is not alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet. Sorry I didn't post but I had another trail and it had just finished today.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than usual and for that I want to apologize. I'm so tired right now and I just want to sleep.
> 
> I don't know the different between its and it's.
> 
> Please comment and don't forget to put a kudo on this chapter!


	8. And let the night live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand reaches out for one of the ice crystal, that looks like a falling star.
> 
> "It's mine," I think.
> 
> And the snow seems lighter.

He's playing at the pond again.

 

He is trying to catch the fireflies that hovers above the surface of the shallow water. It is a new challenge that he had thought of to fill up his time since he likes to play alone. and Yuuko had tried to coax him to play with her and the other children before, but he still knows that the other children doesn't like to play with him. So instead of going to the river where Yuuko and her friends usually play, he goes to his secret hideout within the forest. His secret hideout is safely secured deep within the forest, it is a clearing that has a lake and a lot of ponds surrounding it, high and mighty trees surrounds the clearing and acts as barrier to the point that even wolves doesn't come too close to it.

 

He had tried to bring Yuuko there once but she had gotten so scared, to the point that she cried and they had to return back.

 

So in the end it's just him. 

 

He lets out cries of laughter as a sudden gust of cold wind run at his direction, like a stampede of horses, causing him to fall down onto the ground. It quickly died down and now, he found himself staring at the little pond besides him. It's a good thing that he didn't fall into it or his older sister is going to yell at him again. And he doesn't want to catch a cold since the pond is most likely cold.

 

The sun is high in the sky and now he has find himself in a problem.

 

"I'm bored~" He whined as slumped against the grass, the edge of his fingers drawing symbols on the surface of the cold water while the other shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

 

The forest around him seemed to chimed at his reaction, akin to feathers falling onto the ground. He sometimes wonder whether the forest was alive because it always seems as though it is communicating with him. Like on the first day he stumbled at the clearing on accident. He had been so enraptured by the sight, that the next day he came back, blooming red camellias had grow like a path to the clearing and he had followed it. To this day he still used it as a compass to find his way to his secret hideout, All he need to do is find the vibrant red color on the dull ground.

 

_"It means love, my little son," His mother had told him when he had brought a handful of Tsubaki with him back home. She ruffles his hair playfully before putting the flowers on the table. "Now, where did you gotten such divine flowers?"_

 

_He smiled cheekily as he points an index finger outside. "In the forest when I was playing,"_

 

_With that answer she sigh and shook her head. "Don't bring home anymore. You need to give those flowers a chance to grow, okay?"_

 

_He blinked. Once. And twice. Before his smile flatter sadly. "Okay..."_

 

_His mother smiled at him once more, pleased at his answer. "Come now, you promised me to help cook dinner yesterday, didn't you?"  She said as she took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. "Don't want your sister to starve,"_

 

_"Okay!" He exclaimed in a happier tone._

 

_She laugh. -and pushed the wonder of where did her son get those flower in the middle of winter to the back of her mind-_

 

He doesn't bring back flowers anymore, which is a shame, more flowers had grown with each passing day and he had wanted to show it to his mother. At the edge of the pond is a little field of  _kaneshon,_ while besides it is _shiroibara_ and at the other side is  _sakuraso_ and yellow  _tsubaki._ Sometimes, when it is snowing, it's hard to tell apart shiroibara with snow since both of them are the same color so he has to know their position or he might accidentally step on them. There are also other flowers in the clearing, most of them he doesn't know but he is still learning  _Hanakotoba_ with the help of his sister, since she wants to be a herbologist. 

 

He likes to play with the flowers the most here. But he could only watch them since he doesn't like to pluck it, it's cruel to kill flowers just because it is beautiful. But when winter comes, all the vibrant flowers are covered by white snow and most of the ponds becomes completely frozen so the only thing that is left untouched is the trail of red tsubaki. He doesn't like winter even though it's snow is beautiful, he prefers spring. But his mom had said that seasons are already assigned so even if you don't like them it won't change. 

 

When winters come he plays with the falling snow, it is beautiful, like the flowers that grows at the east side of the lake, and sometime when it gets caught in the sunlight it glints like diamonds. He doesn't like winter, but that doesn't mean he hates it. In fact he love all four seasons.

 

"What are you doing here?" A voice called, causing him to sit up suddenly. He doesn't know which one has more surprisation in it, his reaction or the stranger voice?

 

"I- uhm- playing?" He answer, starring at the blanket of snow that covers the ground. So much about not getting himself wet. 

 

Light footsteps gets louder as it source gets closer to him, a figure dropping besides him suddenly with a heavy sigh. He couldn't help but stare at the man who is sitting besides him, white fog coming out of his mouth as he exhaled in a long amount of time, ember eyes drawn up the sky. Glints of blue caught his eyes and his hands reaches up for the... stranger's hair?

 

"It's blue," He breathed out as he grips onto the stranger's fringed. Instead of getting angry, the stranger lowered his head so he could get a better view of his hair.

 

"Light black," The stranger corrected. "I thought I was the only one who used to came here," He continued.

 

His focus is on the stranger appearance, a black obi tied with a golden string. He feels as though he had seen this stranger before. 

 

"I came here last spring," He answers the stranger.

 

The stranger snort and tried to smothers his laugh with the back of his hand. "No wonder flowers are growing here. Especially when  _he_ is still angry at me. That asshole-" Those amber eyes widen at the use of profanity.

 

"Forgot about what I just said!"

 

"Which one? The flowers, angry or asshole?"

 

The stranger groaned.

* * *

 

 

Yuuri snorted into his drink as he watch Yuri trying to communicate with the ministers from France. Keyword: trying. He knows he shouldn't be laughing but he couldn't help it. At least it could distract him from the drink in his hand, grape juice. He wonder what he had done to deserve this torture of a drink. He briefly question since when did he become such an alcoholic?

 

He puts the rim of the glass onto his lips, eyes bright with mirth as he watches the interaction between the daughter of Mr. Bee wax and Yuri. Green eyes met with brown eyes, Yuuri waved as he tried to drown the giggle bubbling in his throat from the look of utmost _betrayal_  in Yuri's eyes with the glass of grape juice in his hand. The hall is bright from the artificial lights in the form of chandelier and lamps the hang from the ceiling. He could see other consorts and unknown guest that mingles in the crowd fluidly. Thankfully, no one was trying to interact with him. Which isn't a surprise since he tends to assassinate the people he interacts with on order. They know that he only does it on command but they want to feel safe of not dying from cyanide.

 

 "Hello darling!" A voice greeted excitedly that could only be owned by Chris.

 

"Good night," He greeted back, not even reacting when Chris arms slides over his waist. It helps since it lessens his antisocial vibe. "You're late,"

 

Chris laugh as he took a sip from his glass, which is also grape juice and eyes roam around the hall. "Viktor," He replied. "He always has temperature confusion and I had to force him to wear at least his jacket before coming here,"

 

"At least he's wearing a shirt underneath it," Yuuri replied, if the prince wasn't wearing a shirt than he would understand why Chris was trying to force him to wear something.

 

"Do you see Yuri?" Chris ask, eyes locked at the same person Yuuri had been from the start of the party.

 

"The Ice Fairy of Russia? Of course," Yuri answered, grinning. 

 

"Have you not notice the amount of layers he is wearing?"

 

Of course he did. It was the first thing he wanted to teased Yura of the next day.

 

"And just imagine the crown prince only coming here with a t-shirt?"

 

"It would cause an uproar and scandals," Yuuri said, twirling the glass in his hand as he leaned back against the wall.

 

"Especially since all the guest here is at least half as dramatic of me," Chris continued and Yuuri rolled his eyes with a groan.

 

Yuuri turned his body so he could face Chris. "You're causing a scandal just by standing next to me, much less talking with an arm wrapped around my waist," 

 

"Ah- It looks like your favorite fairy is storming towards here," Chris says as he glanced back towards the crowd. Yuuri too returned back to his previous position, expression brightening when he see his favorite blonde stomping his way towards them.

 

"I thought I was your favorite blonde," Chris whined.

 

"Sorry, I said it aloud. And no, I'm still angry at that one tim-"

 

"YUURI! YOU RASCAL!" Both him and Chris winced at the volume. They both decided to for Yuri to finish ranting before they decide to start having a normal conversation. "YOU LEFT ME. WITH THAT DAMN  _'SUKA_ WHILE YOU WERE LOUNGING WITH THIS LITTLE  _MU'DAK. B'LYAD!"_ The proclaimed ice fairy crossed his arms over his chest after he finished his sentence.

 

"Why do I get to be called and asshole while Yuuri gets to be called rascal?" Chris ask, covering his chest with his hands where his heart should be.

 

Yuri huffed, glaring harshly at Chris. "Well. It's-"

 

"Okay! Okay! Timeout!" Yuuri says loudly as he holds both of his hands high in the air to stop Yuri from further dragging his reputation down to the ground. Or what reputation he have left.

 

A headache starts to form at the back of his head.

 

"Let's talk like normal human beings."

* * *

 

"Viktor looks dead," Chris says as the three of them lean against the wall, side to side with each other. Him between Chris and Yuri since it is establish since they are not suppose to be that near to each other.

 

"He only got half an hour of sleep before he had a meeting with this minister," Yuri replies snarkily.

 

"I'm surprised he didn't freeze anything yet," 

 

"I'm surprised he didn't burn himself yet,"

 

Yuuri finished his drink. -He tries to ignore all the stares he's receiving. Especially the ones that pricks his skin-

* * *

 

 

Yuuri tries his best not to sleep as he leans completely against Chris side. Three guards had came earlier and whisked Yuri away to the center where the stage is, it was hilarious to watch them tackle the young prince and try to fulfill their orders. He should feel sorry for the younger teen, but it is the same one accidentally pour grape juice on his shoes earlier. 

 

"Thank you for coming here today!" The king's loud voice could be heard from across the room, silencing it. Yuuri couldn't see clearly, but he could faintly made out the figure who is standing tall while wearing dark themed clothes. "-As our last special event. Our dearest crown prince will deliver something for his dearest younger brother,"

 

Chris snorted besides him, figure shaking as he tried to contain his laughter. "Dearest," he breathed out from his fits of laughter.

 

Yuuri only glanced at the taller man in disappointment. He returned back his focus at the flash of silver on the stage. The crowd erupted in hushed tone and low murmur at the sight of the crown prince. Viktor who was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket waited for silence to return. He said something, which Yuuri could pick out as something concerning Yura. Which the younger of the two brother didn't comment. 

 

The rest of the speech died out at the sight of snow. Silence.

 

He could only focus on the the flash of diamonds across the wide landscape, and the breathe of cold air that had been following since the start of his journey. It became dark as though someone had closed all the lights. But he knew that was not the case. They were being enveloped by the shadow of a blizzard, of a cloud that is not there. It seems to be thickening the darkness, he mused, glancing briefly at Viktor with a quirky smile. As though he is making the winter night itself descending down on us layer upon layer.

 

His hand reaches out for one of the ice crystal, that looks like a falling star.

 

_"It's mine,"  I think-_

 

_And the snow seems lighter._

 

The crystal melt from the heat of his palm, in the end, leaving nothing. He smiles, eyes reminiscent of a season that had long since passed.

 

"I have never liked the winter,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suka in Malay means like whilst in Russia means bitch. I still can't stop laughing.
> 
> The beauty of languages. I'm grateful that I'm multi bilingual. 
> 
> I'm still happy that I passed my Grade 6 piano exam. So I wanted to be productive today.
> 
> B'lyad means fuck. But more like fuck! (rude) 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos.


	9. Of headache and spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His teacher grits his teeth, running, running. Underneath all the layers of clothing, he could feel the heat oozing out of his teacher, as though that he is on fire. "I won't let them take you," he says.
> 
>  
> 
> "They already did,"
> 
>  
> 
> There are fires behind them, men carrying torches and swords and he doesn't need to wait for arrows to rain down on them. But none hit them as a gust of wind blew it back to the knights that had released them. His teacher suddenly halts and puts him down on the ground, now there are people from both direction. He is afraid if anything were to happen to his teacher.
> 
>  
> 
> "Run," His teacher ordered, hands in position to attack the other men. He wont draw his sword, not unless his student is still here. "Run!" He says again, louder.
> 
>  
> 
> "Now-"

It's quiet.

 

Dark eyelashes flutters, revealing a pair of brown irises.  Their gaze cuts through the impending darkness and onto the dark abyss called the night sky. He doesn't move and instead focus at the sight on the other side of his window. He relishes the silence. Only focused at the harmony that only nature could create. There are clouds, big blotches of grey that obscures the night sky, covering half of the moon. It hung heavily like a curtain on its last pin and is ready to drop.

 

It's cold.

 

His body is shivering in the darkness and he pulls himself deeper into his blanket. The warmth from his fire isn't enough to chase away the cold. He breathed heavily, puffs of white smoke coming out of his mouth with each labored breathing. There is a cry, a flash of light that cuts through the darkness like a dagger. And he waits patiently.

 

It's finally raining.

 

Rain falls down from the heavens and onto the ground. It pours down like a mercy to the living creatures and to those who needs it. His eyelids feels heavier and he returns back to the darkness.

* * *

He woke up ten minutes before breakfast and rushes out of the bed. This is the first time that Yuuri had woken up this late and he goes through his room like a hurricane as he wash and dress himself up before the start of the day. He grabbed the hold of the doorknob and twisted it open before rushing out onto the corridor. Ignoring the blatant stare he received from the other servants, he ran straight to the mess hall.

 

"Katsuki Yuuri-" the announcer said.

 

"Here!" Yuuri shouts as he pushed the door open.

 

The announcer glared at Yuuri as he enters the room, in which Yuuri glared back as he went to his seat. He sighed and plopped down onto the wooden chair and waits as the roll call continue. Other consorts started to eat first. They reached out for the food and drinks on the table hesitantly. Bread, eggs and oatmeal. Yuuri scowled as he poured himself a cup of tea and took a teaspoon of straberry jam. Why can't the Russians just put sugar in their tea? Like any other country. And why jam?

 

He stir his tea, blending the jam and tea togther. The other consort besides him pales at the sight of oatmeal in her hand, she looks ready to barf and seemed to calculate whether or not it's worth it. There's also raw fruits and vegetables on the table, along with steamed chicken. It's as though the cooks had thought that consorts could only eat healthy food. Fool. The dietary of a consort had always been fast and cheap food. Fast because there isn't a lot of restaurant that opens at 3 AM and cheap since they have to share a budget with their handler. 

 

The consort across him had poured tea into a bowl of bread, he took two spoonful of jam before stirring it together and drizzle it with honey. 

 

Yuuri doesn't need to see his expression to know that he's sufferring.

 

"Yuuri Katsuki-"

 

"Katsuki Yuuri!" He corrected as he focuses on the announcer.

 

The announcer's morgue expression doesn't change. "You are to go to the palace after Breakfast along with your belongings," 

 

At that announcement, Yuuri finished his cup of tea in one gulp before shooting out from his seat. The sudden and fast movement caused the girl besides him to almost throw up into her oatmeal but manage to cover her mouth with a napkin before it happens. Yuuri felt sorry for her and the guy who poured tea onto her bread. But then again, that's the perfect summation of everyone in this room. He bows down before pardoning himself to the room and walks towards the door calmly. The guards opened the door for him and he raced back to his room.

 

Yuuri had half expected to be tackled by a cloaked figure with the greenest eyes that he had ever seen again, but it's either the little prince doesn't want to see him again or he's grounded. Probably the latter. So he gulps down his disappointment and enters his room. There wasn't a lot of things to be packed, only a couple of clothes, his costume and some other belongings. So Yuuri finished packing in five minutes. He cleaned his room, throwing discarded paper into the dustbin and made his bed. He also cleansed his fireplace so that the room doesn't smell like smoke all the time. By then everything is finished.

 

He returns back to the corridor, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walks to the entrance of the building. It's quiet. But it's always quiet here. The other consorts, the other prisoners of war had never liked loud noises so there had never been a ruckus. Yuuri wonders if they had worked with others before, or whether or not it was only him who had change from master to master. Yuuri hopes they will be okay. Which is hypocritical of him since he had never cared for them before-

 

"Are you Katsuki Yuuri?" a lilting voice ask, deep and almost familiar. Brown irises meets black, and the latter seemed to soften at a certain degree. Yuuri searches for a change, digging deeper to find the reason behind the sense of familiarity. "Prince Yuri had sent me to accompany you to the palace,"

 

 _Ah,_ Yuuri nodded as he grabbed the other male's outstretched hand and shook it.  _A wind_ _spirit._

 

"What's your name?" Yuuri ask curiously as he walks side by side with the wind spirit, who's cloak flutters with each step he took.

 

He chuckled and smiled. The guards opened the door and they walk though it and onto the outside. "You know that I don't own my name anymore, so I can't answer that," the spirit answers.

 

Yuuri snorts as he walks forward, trying to make sure he doesn't slip on frozen ice and grips the strap of his bag tightly. His gold collar burns, but it's not that bad "Maybe I should just ask Yura for it,"

 

"You should," the other male replies as quiet as his footsteps on the snow covered ground.

 

 _"Hypnos,"_ Yuuri says, at which the spirit shook his head. "Boreas?" he continues, "Khione?"

 

"No and no. Besides, I'm no daughter and I would kill myself before being related to either of them," He replies, venom seeping into his tone at the last statement, causing icy winds to blew at their direction.

 

Yuuri shivered at the cold wind and almost sneezed if it weren't for his self-restraint. "So... _Otaebek?"_

 

The spirit suddenly laughed, causing a gust of warm air to blow around them. Abruptly, his expression change into something less happy. "I'm sorry," Otaebek apologize.

 

"What for?" Yuuri ask, though guiltily he already knows the answer.

 

"For _you_ being in this position," Otaebek continues. Now, his face was stoic and neutral, unlike his other expressions before. Yuuri guessed it's a wind spirit thing, one second it's there and suddenly, it's gone.

 

"It's okay." Yuuri replies.

 

"I want to help you," The spirit says bluntly, causing Yuuri to sigh. He's getting tired of all this.

 

Yuuri releases the grip on the strap of his bag, eyes focused onto the large palace in front of him as he and Otaebek walks closer and closer towards it. He closed his eyes and opens it slowly. "You can't," Yuuri replies. "As long as this collar is around my neck you can't,"

 

Yuuri is grateful for the silence that shrouded them, he could lie to himself that he's alone right now and there is no one aside from him. He walks towards the guards at the front of the entrance. 

 

"I am Katsuki Yuuri. Royal Consort." The guard on his right took a piece of parchment hanging on the wall and nods.

 

"You may enter," He says and the door opens. Yuuri ignores the stares he's receiving from the guard on his left and he tries to drown his thoughts when the same guard mutters something underneath his breath,  _"Harlot,"_

 

Otaebek growls besides him but Yuuri reminded the wind spirit that it's okay.

 

"Yuuri!" instead of a cloaked figure, there was a prince that came barreling at him. The same thing is that both had the most beautiful emerald eyes that he had seen.

 

Yuuri laugh as he returns the hug with the same fervor, almost tripping backwards when the little prince releases him abruptly. "So your birthday present is now here, I guess?"

 

Otaebek besides him is neutral as he went to Yuri's side, which is weird since clearly that Otaebek acts different when he was with him earlier, so why the sudden change with Yuri? The young child on the other hand makes eye contact with his contracted spirit, it's a good thing that he doesn't know that Yuuri could also see Otaebek too. Otaebek shares a look with Yuuri, eyes twinkling with mirth and lips quirking up as though he was about to smile, before disappearing to Yuri's shadow. Yuuri somehow gets the feeling that he's going to frequently get midnight visitors from now on.

 

"So, how was your walk here?" Yuri ask as he played with his fingers.

 

"It was not bad, though the wind was colder today," Yuuri replied, watching as those finger accidentally scratched the palm his hand. Before Yuri could react to anything, he took the prince's hand into his own. "Come on, I expect a room in this overly large palace or do I have to sleep in the corridor?"

 

Yuri rolled his eyes but took no action to release the hold on his hand, but instead tug it as he speed walk through the corridor. "Come on, old man, Your room is right besides mine," Yuuri laugh as he quickly tries to catch up when Yuri brakes into a sprint.

* * *

 

Correction he is definitely going to get midnight  _visitors_ frequently from now on. He had already put his stuff in his room, which as Yuri had said, is right besides his. And on the way to his room, he had already walk past five other spirit along with Otaebek since the said wind spirit was talking to  _Nymph_  while pointing his index finger at him. He briefly wonders why there's a lot of spirits in the castle, since they can get  _territorial._ He could ask Otaebek later.

 

"Why are we in the library, Yuuri?" the blond ask, mumbling other profanities under his breath. Yuuri could vaguely understand why Otaebek likes him. 

 

Yuuri takes a moment to contemplate the answer, putting down a stack of book in front of Yuri. "Your father said you have a study session in the library and just a few moments ago your tutor ran out from the library before handing me a piece of paper that had that words 'I quit' written on it along with a list of books-" Yuuri points at the stack "-for you to finish,"

 

Yuri groans into his hand, like the sound of a dying whale which was totally princelike. "I can teach you afterwards-" Yuri immediately raised his head "only after you finished reading,"

 

Yuri scowls but still took the book from the top of the stack. "But it's going to take forever,"

 

"Then start reading you zygote," 

 

Surprisingly, Yuri said nothing as he starts reading. The library is silent and Yuuri wonders if Yuri acts differently to others aside from him? Though the answer is obvious. No wonder, Otaebek choose Yuri.

 

Yuuri too is reading a book, though he often steal glances to looks at Yuri who is still reading obediently. There's an illustration of a tree on the page he is currently reading, and antlers that twist like branches. He continues reading the Doctrine of Nature in his hand. The tip of his finger following the lines of the pictures of floras and faunas on the pages while his eyes followed the lines of the book.

* * *

 

_It's quiet._

 

_Golden irises seemed to glow in the darkness of his room, like the dying embers of a fire. He blinks blearily and rubs his eyes to make sure that the man is not a mirage from his dreams. But his teacher is still there, standing in front of the open window and shrouded in black._

 

_"Shin-shou?" he says, small hands reaching for his teacher. And the man took it._

 

_Suddenly he is lifted into his teacher embrace and he could feel the cold air blowing underneath him as his teacher leaped from the open window. Shinsou is holding him in his arms, running, running. And he could hear shouts creeping closer towards them, screams that tells the man to stop, that tells them to stop._

 

_"No!" He wants to cry out. But his golden collar is warm against his throat, burning his skin._

 

_He could feel warmth leaking out from his teacher, it came in the form of liquid and is quietly steeping from his shoulder. Blood. And he could feel the broken wood coming out from his teacher shoulder blade. Words bubbled from his stomach and even though it burns to say but he couldn't help from letting it slip from his tongue, "Stop,"_

_His teacher grits his teeth, running, running. Underneath all the layers of clothing, he could feel the heat oozing out of his teacher, as though that he is on fire. "I won't let them take you," he says._

 

_"They already did,"_

 

_There are fires behind them, men carrying torches and swords and he doesn't need to wait for arrows to rain down on them. But none hit them as a gust of wind blew it back to the knights that had released them. His teacher suddenly halts and puts him down on the ground, now there are people from both direction. He is afraid if anything were to happen to his teacher._

 

_"Run," His teacher ordered, hands in position to attack the other men. He wont draw his sword, not unless his student is still here. "Run!" He says again, louder._

 

_"Now-"_

* * *

 

_"Yuuri!"_

 

He woke up, almost falling from his chair when green irises were the first thing he seen. There is a hand on his forehead and the owner is looking at him patronisingly. 

 

"You're burning," Yuri says. 

 

"W-What?" Yuuri manage to stutter out, which was great. He thought he had grown out of that phase two years ago.

 

"Let's get you back to your room," Yuri continues without answering his question and slips Yuuri's arm over his shoulder, making the older male hang awkwardly on him. 

 

Yuuri feels sluggish even though he is not drunk and it's hard to walk normally when you are hanging from someone shorter than you. But he's not going to rain on Yuri's parade so he obligates like a good consort he is. Even though it burns him to be in contact with another contractor, he won't voice out his complain. He can try to make other people happy.

 

They stepped into his room, and Yuri laid his older companion on his bed gently. Yuuri closed his eyes and took a large breath, hoping that it could ease his headache. Yuri is saying something, probably about medicine or some shit like that but Yuuri can't hear clearly if he doesn't focus.

 

"-Otaebek watch over Yuuri-" 

 

The shutting of a door could be heard and he doesn't need to open his eyes to notice the wind spirit besides him. If it weren't for the slight breeze nor the hand that is on his forehead. Yuuri hissed, causing Otaebek to retract his palm. "I'm sorry," the wind spirit apologise. His voice became quiet, no louder than a pin's drop. "I forgot,"

 

"It's okay," Yuuri replies. "Just let me sleep for a while."

* * *

 

_He is running, running. And exhaustion is burdening his bones. It is raining and there are lightnings, he could only hope that nothing had happened to his teacher. But what could happen? They were in a forest. Nature would help them-_

 

_"Aish," He hissed as he rubs the area around his collar, it had been burning him for a while. He should had expected it since it's gold._

 

_He stops running. There is footsteps behind him and he doesn't need to turn to know who it belongs to. "You can't save me Shinshou," he says._

 

_"I can find a way-"_

 

_He turns and grabs his teacher hand, leading it onto his neck. Flesh meets gold and he could feel blood dripping down from the older man's hands. "It won't work. Nothing you do will work on this collar," Just because it's gold._

_He releases the hand and exhales shakily as he meets the ember eyes of his teacher. "You should return," he says, not knowing whether the water running down his cheek is his tears or the rain._

 

_His teacher collapse to his knees, running, running, tears are running down his cheek. "I'm so sorry," His teacher apologize. "I should had fought harder. I should had never left your side-"_

 

_"Shinshou," He calls, causing his teacher to stop. "It's okay. I won't be alone, right?"_

_When his teacher hugs him, he didn't let go. The gold collar is burning him but the rain is like a mercy, extinguishing the heat of the flames._

 

_"You should go," He repeated. Starring into those golden eyes and fingers running through the blueish hue hair._

 

_Two months ago it would be his teacher the one who's doing that as his student would cry because he doesn't want to leave as his mother called for him. But ironically the roles are reversed now._

 

_"See you soon, ~~-u  i~~  -san" The child bid to his teacher._

 

_What was his name, again?_

* * *

 

"You're crying," Otaebek says, still standing besides Yuuri's bed obediently.

 

"Just a dream," Yuuri replies.

 

"Do dreams makes you cry? I thought only nightmares could do that," Otaebek question, housing the look of confusion on his face.

 

Yuuri chuckles, noticing a damp clothes on his forehead and there was even a bowl of water on his desk, along with a small black bottle that could only be medicine. It's dark and he hopes that he didn't slept through the day. He should apologise to Yuri tomorrow for ruining their day together. 

 

"Nightmares too are a form of dreams," Yuuri replies, hoping his voice doesn't sound as croaked as it appears. He pushes himself up so he could seat across Otaebek. "Though letting you see me cry is quite embarrassing,"

 

Otaebek cocked his head to the side. "Why? Yuri frequently cries in front of me,"

 

Yuuri chuckles at the last statement. "You're his contracted spirit, bonded by blood, of course he won't feel embarrass around you,"

 

Otaebek become quiet even though he seems to contemplate a retort. "...I supposed so..."

 

"Speaking of Yuri," He started. "Why do you act differently around him?"

 

"Impression, I guess," Otaebek shrugged. "I'm a  _warrior_ of wind. We act like that around our masters,"

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "And yet you act differently around me,"

 

Otaebek crossed his arms over his chest, his cloak fluttering around him even though there's no wind. "Firstly, you're not my master. Secondly, you're a human  _ally._ An ally which on a spirit term is a high ranking, even though you're a human. Thirdly, I could smell  _Gaia's_ blood on you,"

 

"No wonder it never stops burning," Yuuri mutters, causing Otaebek to raise one of his eyebrows. "And an  _ally?_ Oh, please explain wise one?"

 

Otaebek snorted before lowering down onto the floor to sit cross legged. He puts on a facade of seriousness but by how warm air swirls around the room, Yuuri knows that he's mirthed. Otaebek puts five fingers up. "There are protectors, like Nymphs, they protect their pond from pollution. Theres also Baku, a dream eater, and they can protect humans-" he gave Yuuri a look "from nightmares by eating them,"

 

Otaebek reduces one finger. "There are guardians, and you can make a contract with them by giving them your trust," Yuuri wanted to question further but by the scowl on Otaebek face, he knew that it's a sour topic to explain.

 

Three fingers are in the air. "Warriors. We follow our master's orders and all that. Don't make a contract with the Warrior of Rage,he's an ass to deal with," The look on Otaebek was dead serious and Yuuri gulps down the words that he had already met one before.

 

Two fingers now. "Allies. They are powerful and they are only nature aligned like time, light, water and all that. You can make a contract with them, but they are picky and you have to pay them depending on their alignments," Otaebek shivered. "Just like the name suggest,  _Allies_ fight with you not for you. That's the difference between warriors,"

 

Otaebek is reduced to one finger now. " _Wonderer_ _._ They aren't tied to anything and can use their powers without being contracted. You're a human ally, meaning that instead of you being contracted to a spirit, a roamer can be contracted to you. They are not fighting with you, you are the one fighting with them. Only you can give them a reason to fight." Otaebek laugh slightly at the last phrase. "I can even smell one on you. Gaia is not a usual scent that human carries," he narrowed his eyes, tone almost accusing.

 

"My teacher was contracted to one...the wonderer spirit you spoke of. I guess he's still there, waiting his student to return..."

 

"Was that Shinshou?" Otaebek ask. Yuuri almost laugh at how abruptly the spirits emotions could change.

 

"That was his tittle," Yuuri replies.

 

"What was his name that you spoke of again..." Otaebek mutters underneath his breath.

 

Yuuri felt his heart quicken as he shook his hands. "It's okay. I already forgotten his name-"

 

"But I clearly heard you say it while you were sleeping," Otaebek retorted, dark eyes unwavering as he looks at Yuuri's lighter ones. " ~~S m~~ -san"

 

Ringing filled his head as those words slipped from Otaebek's tounge, he gripped his ears to block the noise but he failed. Otaebek reached for him but retracted his hand before it could made contact with Yuuri. "I'm sorry..." Otaebek apologizes, falling onto his knees.

 

_"I'm sorry," the child apologizes, head bowed towards the ground._

 

_His teacher crouched so they were on the same eye level. "What for?"_

 

What was his name again?

 

"It's okay," he says, hands moving upwards to his throbbing head.

 

_"It's okay," his teacher said. "It's my fault that I didn't thought you enough. That's why I called my friend to help me,"_

 

_A woman stepped from the shadow, or was she always there?_

 

_"Meet Minako, she's a dancer so she can help you while I'm busy,"_

 

_"Thank you," he replies. " -sensei"_

 

 

"-Yuuri? Yuuri?" Otaebek appears into his view.

 

He hopes he isn't crying again, or shaking. That would had certainly looked pathetic. 

 

"It's okay," he replies instinctively. "I'm fine. I'm alive. I'm okay." 

 

Otaebek looks worried, but he doesn't do anything else except for pinning him onto a patronising gaze. Yuuri took a glass of water that the wind spirit had been holding for him and put it on the table besides his bed. He misses his glasses, but he had already gave it too Minami as a token of gratitude during their last exchange of letters. In reply, Minami gave him a red lock of hair which Yuuri had thrown into the dustbin since that was creepy. He pushes himself up from his bed. Wobbling on his feet as the world seemed to spin around him.

 

"I'm going to take a walk and-" he points a finger at Otaebek. "I know that your orders was to only watch me. So accompany me,"

 

Otaebek frowns but still went to Yuuri side they exited the door. 

 

He doesn't need to feel the warm air to know that Otaebek is smilling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting until September since I'm going to prepare for my exam. There's also trials tomorrow but I ignored it so I can update this chapter.
> 
> Please pray for me.
> 
> And comment if you have any question you want to ask. I know that this story is confusing and I am open to any sorts of question.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	10. Remnant of a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can be anything for Yuri and in return, Yuri just need to be himself.

Yuuri doesn't feel anything.

 

As he does his duty as Yuri's personal servant. He wakes up each morning. Eat his breakfast. Got to Yuri's room. Wake him up. Scold him for not waking up. Bathe him. Clothe him. Serve him breakfast. Bring Yuri to the library since he has class. Make sure Yuri doesn't run from his tutor. Serve him lunch. Bring him to the courtyards for swordsmanship training. Serve Yuri afternoon tea. Help Yuri train his magic. Go to the library. Serve him dinner. Bathe him. Make sure he sleeps. Make sure he _sleeps._

 

And yet, he can't help but feel remorse.

 

As he watch over Yuri as his friend, as his guide, as his elder, as his protector. Make sure to answer any question he has so that he won't get the wrong information. Fix his behaviour so it won't become a bad habit. Make sure he eats healthily. Make sure that he won't take things for granted. Make sure that he walks with his back straight and head held high because no prince of his is going to let the world bring him down. Stay by his side. Joke with him. Laugh with him. Converse with him. Take care of him, take care of him- _Don't let the light in his eyes fade away._

Yuuri can't help but promise.

 

Just like this time.

 

_Just like at that time._

 

"I can't do that!" Yuri says quietly, oh so quietly in the darkness of his room. His curled figure hidden in the shadows of the corner. "How can my father ask me to do that?" Yuri continues, he's voice unusually void of any emotions unlike his usual self.

 

Yuuri puts the tray of food on the table and hurriedly walks toward him, Otaebek is nowhere in this room and honestly, he is grateful for the spirit's absence. Yuri doesn't cry, he doesn't let himself brake in the presence of people. Yuuri sympathise with that philosophy. He goes to his knees and gently run his hand trough Yuri's blonde locks before pulling him into a hug. Yuri simply grabs the front of his shirt in return.

 

Yuuri is silent as he waits, and waits with the patience of a saint. As expected, Yuri was the first to brake. "The emperor wants me to punish a clan that had went against his order," Yuri mumbles against the fabric of his servant shirt. "He wants me to kill them, Yuuri... Even the children and elders... I don't want to do that,"

 

Yuuri hums as he run his finger through Yuri's hair, gently and carefully,  _Yuri is twelve,_ his subconscious reminded him. Much older when he had his first kill.  _Yuri isn't you_ , it reminded him again. Tremors run through the prince's body and Yuuri was sure that his shirt is soaked with tears. Yuuri tighten the embrace as his heartbeat quickens. He is reminded of the smile and eyes the shone with light that reminds him heavily of a past that he had failed to save.  _He won't let that happen, Yuuri will save them again, and again without them even knowing._

 

"It's okay, Yuri," He murmurs lowly to the young child in his embrace. "You'll be okay. You'll be strong. Everything will be okay. Everything will be fine.  _You'll be fine,"_

 

Yuri is lets out something that is akin to a growl. "How will it be okay? In the end, people will still have to loose their lives,". It was a surprise to hear the other's voice never waver. "I don't want to be a m-"

 

"You won't," Yuuri admonish. "Never. You'll never be one,"

 

"How?" Yuri interjects as he pulls himself from Yuuri's embrace, meeting the older's eye in a daring stare.  _"How?"_

 

"I have my ways," Yuuri answers with resolute. "Promise,"

 

_"Save him," The child pleaded to void, the gold metal around his neck burned a harsh red._

 

Yuri stares at him with a frown on his face, eyes casted in a hidden shadow with a calculating look before he relaxes his facial expression and nodded. Yuuri smiled as he wiped the tear stained cheek.

 

"Let's eat dinner and sleep, okay. You'll have a busy day tomorrow,"

* * *

 

Yuuri closed the door to Yuri's room quietly so he doesn't wake up the sleeping prince. The corridor is dark and empty as servants and other palace worker stayed in their rooms after curfew except for palace guard working their nightly shift. Yuuri too goes to his room which is right besides Yuri so that he can attend to Yuri's beck and call at any time of the day.

 

"Warrior," he calls as he steps into the desolate room.

 

"Yes," a gust of wind replies from the open window, a figure slowly formed in front of him,

 

"What price are you willing to pay for my favour?" Yuuri question.

 

_"Anything,"_ the spirit answers curtly.

 

Yuuri forms a plan. He has a promise to fulfill

* * *

 They are at the City Hall. Yuri stood at the middle of the arena wearing his formal clothes, draped with a cloak that has the crest of the royal family behind it. There is a crowd in front of him, people in chains and bindings. The king stood on an alleviated stage and besides him was his queen. The crown prince stood behind them, cold blue eyes trained solely on the frail back of his younger brother. 

 

The crowd is silent for the most part, after all, the king is speaking. But Yuuri doesn't pay close attention to the speech, he is focusing on the king's younger son instead. Otaebek stood besides Yuri, unnoticed by the eyes of other people except for his master and Yuuri. The young prince stood there unmoving, emerald eyes locked to his father in a glare. The king doesn't notice or he doesn't even care, he is busy on giving the verdict to his people. Yuuri stood across the arena, at the wall behind Yuri right besides the exit as he waited. Waiting for the right queue. 

 

The king give of his order and Yuri hesitated to obey. That was all the opening that he needed.

 

"Now," he whisper quietly, so quiet it is drowned by the cheers and cries of the watchers. But it is enough.

 

Otaebek raised his hand and curls it into a fist, forcing the air out of the crowd's lungs causing them to suffocate. One by one they start to fall, unmoving, no longer living. And Yuri stood there amidst of it, shocked, surprised, he searched his spirit but there's no expression that can be used to indicate anything on his face. 

 

The last one fall until all that's left in the middle of the arena is only Yuri, he gave a short bow to his brother before turning his back and walk towards the exit. By the exit, Yuuri gave a curt bow and opened the door for Yuuri. "You did a great job, my prince," he says as he follow behind Yuri. Guards trailing behind them shortly after. 

 

"Thank you," Yuri replies. And that was all their communication for the day.

* * *

 

_"Hey, Otaebek?" He calls as he finished explaining his plan to the wind spirit,_

 

_"Hmm," Otaebek replies._

 

_"What price did you paid for the bond?" Yuuri ask as he propped his elbow onto the bed._

 

_The wind spirit closed his eyes. "I fight for the life that he envisions," Otaebek answers with a soft smile. "And in return, he gave one to me,"_

* * *

He dries Yuri's hair with a hand towel, making sure not to harm the soft blonde locks. Yuri stares at the crackling fire in his fireplace, watching the dancing flames. It is enchanting of sorts, to see crimson playing amongst forest green.

 

"Yuuri?" the young prince calls. "Thank you,"

 

Yuuri smile. "It is my pleasure to serve,"

 

"Yuuri," the blonde calls again as he leaned back into the warmth of his older companion. "You never told me any stories about your life, only others. I want to know about yours too,"

 

Yuuri chuckles as he slip underneath of the weight of Yuri's upper body so instead he was lying on a pillow and not another human being. He pulls the thick blanket to cover Yuri. 

 

"You should sleep," Yuuri answers instead. "I think your geography instructor is going to loose his head tomorrow if he has to catch you during your morning attitude,"

 

Yuri pouted instead.

* * *

 

Yuuri sigh again as he quietly close the door to Yuri's room as to not wake up the young prince. He doesn't need to turn and look to know who the presence behind him belongs to.

 

"Your highness," Yuuri greeted with a bow as he saw the striking pair of blue eyes which was directed at him.

 

"I know it was not you and not Yuri who did it," Viktor says instead as he ignores social etiquette.

 

"And what can you do about it?"

 

Viktor sigh as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nothing,"

 

The crown prince opens his eyes and continue starring at Yuuri, pinning him under the usual icy glaze that held no warmth. But there was something new underneath it, calculating, as though he is planning something.

 

"Here," he says as he handed Yuuri a vial of ointment. "You'll need it,"

 

And the prince immediately left.

 

The balsam ointment is cool against the rash that appears on the skin underneath his collar. The cold cream tingles pleasantly against the burn of his skin.

* * *

_"Is it beautiful?" Yuuri continues to ask._

 

_Otaebek sigh, his voice dripped with fondness. "It's extraordinary,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a bit tired since i just ran 5km.
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos.
> 
> I'm back.


	11. Chapter 11

_Do you see the red?_ The voice whispers _. His eyes doesn't detect any light around him, the word is dark as it is covered with trees so high they are like roaming giants, it's thick branches houses leaves the covers the whole sky. He creeps silently through the forest, eyes wide and alert for any predators. That he willingly bleeds for you._

_He could see Camellias, strikingly red camellia that paints a vibrant crimson among the darkness. Like a path that leads to a special destination. As though it is the red string that guides you to your fate. The colour is home to him, familiar enough he could call a friend. It is warm like the liquid that runs through the vessels in your body and the splashes of colours of the sunset. It is warm, beautiful, bright, vibrant and vigour._

_One thing to describe the stranger in front of him is red. And yet, none of the usual description of that colour can be identified on him. Strands of crimson caught the attention of his eyes, of the locks of hair that seemed to flow in the absence of the wind. Shades of silver could be seen in his eyes, and yet, sometimes he could see nothing at all as though his pupil is clear. He is wearing a white garment, watching the horizon with clouded eyes. And even though his very presence is absolutely striking, it's as if...he's not there. That he could simply go unnoticed, blended into the scenery without being caught by prying eyes._

_As though he never existed in the first place and yet, he's always there._

_"W-who are y-you mister?" the child ask hesitantly._

_The stranger doesn't break his gaze on the child in front of him, unmoving, unyielding. He is silent, as though he did not noticed the child's question. And yet he did, silence was his answer. "I am searching for someone," he states, crouching down so he was on the same eye level as the child. Silver eyes staring, continuously piercing as though he is searching for the answer in the very person he asked instead._

_Thankfully, the child does not squirm under the uncomfortable stare as he is long used to it now. Golden-eyed adults tend to do that a lot. "Sensei?" he inquired with the tilt of his head. After all, the only one who could be here is the both of them. Apparently three now._

_"Sensei?" the stranger ask in a confused tone, the child simply nodded. "Is he your teacher?"_

_Obviously._

_"Oh," the stranger seemed to come to conclusion, he smiled but it did not reached his eyes and yet, those silver eyes seemed to shine cruelly. As though he is mocking himself. The child is more aware of the fingers ghosting over his cheek. "Thank you for answering,"_

_"Mister," the child calls again. "Who are you?"_

_"It's a secret actually..." the stranger says in a hushed tone, the child lean forward in anticipation. "My name is..."_

_The man turns abruptly and focus his attention on the source of disruption, he greets night with shining eyes that glints like the stars._

_Anger. That was the emotion that could be identified in those bright, golden eyes that glows like ember. Absolute malice, confusion, hurt, happiness, sadness. And most of all. Rage._

_The stranger exhales shakily, he smiles._

_And yet, something in his teacher's eyes broke._

_"It's nice to meet you again-"_

_("I can't remember!")_

* * *

 

_Yuuri can't breathe._

_He can't feel, because-_

_("-the face of your own brother?")_

* * *

 

 

It's raining.

 

"It's raining," Otaebek voiced out loud, arms crossed over his chest and he does not look amused. "It's the middle of the night and you're still awake. I'm pretty confident on my knowledge of humans to know that they need sleep to survive,"

 

"Nah,"

 

Otaebek resisted the urge to face-palm right then and there and instead opted for a sigh. "You can share your problems with me you know. I can help you lighten your burden," Otaebek says. "Yuri says it helps him to lessen his stress,"

 

"It's okay," Yuuri replies and even without turning to face the wind spirit he could feel the other presence pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's just that..." Yuuri find it hard to form the right sentence to explain his current predicament, "I'm questioning my past,"

 

"Why?" Otaebek ask.

 

"I feel like it's all fabricated," Yuuri replies, closing his eyes to chase away the invading thoughts. 

 

"Yuuri-"

 

"It's okay. I'm fine.  _Everything is fine,"_   Yuuri forced out, trying to calm the anxiety rising from his chest. "Go!" Otaebek didn't move. _"Go!"_  he disappear with the breeze.

 

_"I don't want to remember anymore,"_

* * *

 

"Is he okay?" Yuri ask the moment Otaebek appears in his room.

 

"He's fine...I think," Otaebek replies hesitantly.

 

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Yuri reprimanded. Otaebek is grateful that the prince is clawing his sheets instead of his face.

 

"Yuuri will be okay," Otaebek answers with conviction. "He's special after all,"

* * *

_There is red everywhere, it is behind him, by his side, licking, clawing, burning, burning._

_It is in front of him, cold and unyielding. And yet, warm._

_"-Everything," the child answers, silent tremors run through his body and yet it did not let it show. "And in return..."_

_"I'll return it equally," the man answers._

_("Stop it! Stop it!")_

* * *

 

"I don't know why I have to do this," Yuri groaned against the palm of his hand as Yuuri run his finger through his hair, applying oil to it.

 

"Because you're the prince of Russia," Yuuri answers in a lilting voice.

 

"But why!" Yuri continues to groan as though it's the end of the world. "Why do I have to be the one who entertains the guests? Why can't I join their meeting?" 

 

Yuuri chuckled at that, a fond memory of a scenario that happened last week popping into his mind. "The Emperor doesn't  want to ruin the new table in the meeting room," Yuuri inquired as he bite his cheek from laughing. "And he also doesn't want to traumatise the guest with broken furniture,"

 

"One time," Yuri admonish with an irritating scowl. "One time you flip a table and that's the only thing people are going to remember you about,"

 

"Well..." Yuuri drawled up as he tucked a stray blonde lock into its place behind Yuri's ear. "You were quite a sight,"

 

Yuri pouted as it seem his only ally had betrayed him, he crossed his arm over his chest and glared at his supposedly-friend. The latter simply let out a string of laughter and propped his hand on his knees to keep himself from falling. 

 

"Smile Yuri!" the brown-eyed teen said with a fond smile, he put his hands on each side of Yuri's face. "You're going to attend an alliance, not the start of a war,"

 

"Fine..." the prince relented as he raised both of his hands exasperatedly, cursing the heaven over his decision and lack of will when it comes to his friend. "But you have to stay by my side. Don't leave me like you did at my party,"

 

Yuuri simply grinned as he heard the conditions. "Of course. Just imagine the trouble you'll cause if I'm not there,"

 

"I hate you, Yuuri," the prince says snarkily.

 

"The both of us know you're lying," his friend replies.

* * *

 

"Yuri, language," the older teen reprimanded when the young prince let out a string of curses.

 

"But we've been waiting for half an hour and they're still not here," Yuri retorted to justify his actions. The older of the two simply rolled their eyes.

 

He let out a tired sigh as he run his hand through his hair. "I'm sure that they were caught with something urgent," Yuuri voiced out loudly. "And I know for sure that they won't like being greeted with curses whem they open the door just because they came at the wrong time," 

 

"Well, sucks to be them, then," Yuri admonish, crossing his arms over his chest as he lean against the chair. 

 

"Yuri!" his personal servant scolded, like a mother does to her child.

 

Yuri dare to laugh at him.

 

Suddenly, the door open and windows flew open from their hinge. The cold air from the outside enters the room causing the candles and lights to be blown by the cold wind. Yuuri goes into a fighting stance as he struggles to see under the darkness of the night. 

 

"Yuuri!" he could here Yuri in front of him. "Stay behind me!"

 

But unlike Yuri who had grown up in a castle, Yuuri had grown up in the woods instead so he was more accustomed to the darkness and so, could see the slight shift of darkness more easily. There are six people, Yuuri could identify, probably even more.

 

_"Let the winds prowl unconfined, and know that, only with air can fire burn,"_

 

One by one did the candle relighted itself, chasing away the darkness. There were a group of cloaked figure in the room, what's weird was they were not moving and instead simply stood where they were. Suddenly, one of them fell to the ground and the other's followed soon like stacked dominoes falling after one another. He could see Otaebek at the corner of the room, hands curled into a fist as he pulls the air from their attackers' lungs and take it from them. But even though all the attackers are already on the ground, Yuri still stood in a defensive stand, holding a sword in both of his hand.

 

In a blink of an eye, a dagger flew towards them. Yuri reacted instantly as he dodged by stepping to the side along with Yuuri who inspected the golden linings on its blade as it lodged onto the wall behind him.  _There's gold...meaning..._

 

"Yuri!" he cried out, noticing several more glints in the air.

 

_"Breath of a dandelion,"_

 

The clinging of metals could be heard as the daggers hit the walls and fall down to the floor. Otaebek appears in front of Yuri, ready to protect his master and also attack if he is commanded to. Yuuri stay by his side, his eyes carefully watching his surrounding, observing for any signs of change.

 

"Show yourself," Yuri shouted. Which, in Yuuri's opinion was a stupid thing to do. If it was him, he would escape first, through the window and if they follow him, then do that.

 

Silently, a man appeared at the doorway, his face hidden underneath the shadow of his hood. Yuuri wanted to pay closer attention to the man's appearance so he can figure out the finer details and find leads on who the attacker is, but instead he found himself simply staring at the sword in his hands. It looks like a normal sword except for one major detail,  _two actually,_  one side of it is covered with obsidian and the other side is gold. Yuuri felt his heart plummeting at the sight of it. Whereas, just the sight of the figure makes his blood boil.

 

 _No_  . His mind reprimanded him.  _Yuri needs to escape._

 

"Yuri!" He cries and grabbed the hold of Yuri's collar as it seems that he wants to lunge at the assassin in the room. "Run!" Yuuri shouts at him as he pulls Yuri back. Deflecting the sudden strike of the black-gold sword with a dagger he hid in the fold oh his sleeve. "I got this," Yuuri says and used extra force to push the man to the middle of the room, further away from Yuuri. He strike again with his dagger, causing the attacker to dodge by stepping back. Yuuri hoped that Yuri would taken the opportunity to run but when he glanced back at the previous spot, the prince was still there with fire burning in his eyes.  _Oh no you don't._

 

"Who sent you?" Yuuri question the attacker to dodge his attention from cursing the prince of Russia for not having enough survival instinct. Yuuri had to dodge the incoming blade that was swung at him from his left suddenly, but the blade manage to his his dagger causing it to fly from his hand and now, Yuuri is weapon-less. He pulls another dagger from his right sleeve.  _Haha. You thought bitch._ "Who. The. Fuck. Sent. You. Asshole," Yuuri seethed as he ducked from the sword that wanted to behead him.

 

Yuuri greeted his teeth and kicked the attacker, catching him by surprise and swung his dagger into an ark. The attacker manage to jump out of the way just in time but his long sleeve was caught by the blade and tore. There is a symbol on his arm, a black colour so small it could be misidentified as dirt, but Yuuri recognised to symbol and now he understand the grave danger he is in.

 

"Tell me your name!" Yuuri inquired from the stranger as they exchanged blow. He gets a feeling that the attacker is only planning to tire him just so he can attack Yuri at the opening. And with how Yuri isn't listening and him moving way too much even though it's nighttime, it's going to be soon. "Your name!" Yuuri growled with greeted teeth, wiping the beads of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. "Tell me your name!"

 

The stranger is silent at the command, as though he is deliberately ignoring Yuuri question. Which is to be honest something expected. But with how everyone doesn't seem to be listening to him, it angers him instead. He gets a feeling that he will most likely die from high-blood pressure.

 

"If you get within three radius of this fight, I swear to everything good and evil that I will glue your foot to the ground with this dagger so you won't get near instead," Yuuri shouts loudly. But even with the threat, he could still get the inkling feeling that Yuri is indeed going to be involved in the fight.

 

"Fine!" he voiced out loud in a mocking tone. "Have it your way!" He admonish. "And I'll have mine,"

 

He completely catch the attack with his dagger and slide closed to the attacker before pulling the other outstretched arm and swung him over his shoulder. A cry of agony could be heard along with a loud thump as the attacker's back met with the floor. Yuuri grabbed the sword in his hand even though it burns the skin of his palm and tucked his dagger back into his sleeve. 

 

"What is your name?" He ask again as he rest the tip of the blade to the attacker's throat. "Tell me!"

 

The attacker smiled.  _"Makhai,"_

 

As fast as lighting a shadow passed through and only moments later did he noticed that the sword no longer reacts with his skin and saw that instead of gold and obsidian, the sword in his hand is completely made from the black rock. Otaebek's cry was the first thing to help him know what's going on. Yuuri ran immeadiately to Yuri, Otaebek was on the ground, bleeding a dark from his wound. There is another attacker in the room, wielding a golden sword and is already in the middle of striking it at the green-eyed prince.

 

"Yuri!" he cries as he pulls the child in a hug. The other end of the blade appear at his chest, Yuuri gripped the golden blade and pulls it forward as to lock it in place. One less weapon to worry about. He breathe shakily and raised his head, he is met with the horrified expression of Yuri in which he could only reply with a shaky smile. "It's okay," he rasp out. " _Everything is going to be fine,"_

 

His blood interacted with the gold lodged in his chest causing fire to run through his vein. Yuuri resisted the urge to outright scream in pain. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath before unwinding his eyelids slowly. He could feel, the haunting presence of fingers ghosting over his cheek and the familiar stare that should had felt uncomfortable to him.

 

_My name is..._

 

("It's a secret actually..." the stranger says in a hushed tone)

 

 _"Void," he calls. Just like at that time. Back then when the world was drenched with the colour red._ At the mention of the name, his golden collar suddenly flare up, adding to the pain.  "Void!" he calls again, louder this time.

 

"I-I command you to take Makhai into our world," Yuuri orders as he blacks out from the pain.

 

_("Save him," the child says in the sea of red, and yet, the warm liquid was not his)_

 

He could feel himself falling, and yet the impact never came. A soothing warmth enveloped him and the pain is dulled away until it became nothing but an annoying sensation.

 

_("What are you willing to exchange?")_

 

He is not lied by the illusion warmth but he could no longer care, he beckons the fake warmth with open arms .

 

_("-Everything")_

 

"As you wish, Yuuri,"

 

_("I'll give equally in return.")_

* * *

Hello old friend,

 

It must be a surprise to hear me after a long time of absence. But you see, I finally found my ally. I am happy to see you again even though you denied my presence.

 

There is a child with him in the sacred area, Haiba is what we used to call it. I gave him my name.

 

He used my name and offered up his everything, in which I gave mine to him as well. 

 

Please don't hate me my friend, I won't end the child's life -your student- just like what I did to- _e ~~hthhgrt **ee**~~_

 

Yours truly,

Void


	12. Close your eyes, and feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is dying and Viktor can help him from that.

_"A fine toy. You''ll do."_ Void says silently in a voice to not be heard and yet, it echoes loudly in the room.  _"For my dream,"_

 

_"Play with me-"_

 

"What the hell is this?" Makhai wonders out loud as he returns back to his original form, a cloaked figure wielding a duel sword of obsidian and gold.

 

A wisp of blue and black formed around Void, mouth curled into a grin and eyes so bright, they are like molten silver. He pulls both of his hands back as though he is holding something,  _wielding something._ Makhai realised that the entire cloud of black and blue smoke was in fact his weapon, his eyes trails upon the rolling black cloud that follows the man's movement. He tries to run.

 

_"Come with me. Into my dream,"_

* * *

 Yuri sat there, clutching the bleeding form of Yuuri tightly as his hand covers the wound at his back and chest to stop the blood from flowing, from leaking. Otaebek is by his side, unconscious, unmoving and yet he knows that the spirit is still alive. Will continue to as long as he lives,  _as he lives._

 

Yuri choked a strangled cry as he watch mist suddenly appearing around the man's body, there was a silent voice among the raging storm and yet, his voice is louder than any thunder he heard, clearer than any rain. He had his arm raised as though he is beckoning something, inviting something with a sweet smile on his face.  _Void, Yuri_  remembers Yuuri calling that man prior a moment ago.  _Void._ Yuri continues to watch the event unfolding before him.

 

 _A scythe,_ his mind whispers at the sight as the expenses of the mist that formed something familiar.  _That can reap anything sown._

 

"Void," Yuri mumbles loudly, awed at the sight before him.  _"The stranger, the dreamer..."_ Yuri continues to mindlessly say.  _"The forgotten,"_

* * *

_I recall a childhood memory._

 

_I was unlike the other children. While others played together besides the streaming river, frolicking under the sun, I always found comfort underneath the gentle caress of the shadows, only having the flowers as my company. Other children found companionship amongst themselves, forming friendship that would one day be a tightly knitted  society in the future and instead, the only friend I have is the night._

 

_And unlike any children, today is a special day for me._

 

_An occasion unlike any others._

 

_Today... I am going to die._

 

_"Hggg," the child gasped as he was pushed to the ground, trembling on his knees. His eyes begged for mercy, for pity, for any sense of humanity._

 

_But none regarded him, except for those familiar gold eyes._

 

_There was a fire burning in front of him, so large it could eat a whole house. He wanted to run, far away, anywhere but here. But his feet and hands are bounded and there are men surrounding him, will surely attack him if he tries anything. The punishment he is receiving is easy to understand, he is to die for trying to escape. For people bound to gold they are to never escape. To never act on freedom._

 

_That's why he will burn._

 

_And yet, the heat never comes._

* * *

"-Yuuri! Yuuri!" Yuri's cries grows louder as he shook the unconscious body of his friend. "Please... wake up!"

 

The air in the room is hot because of his frantic emotion, and right now he simply can't comprehend the moment. Though right now, the most important thing is...

 

He frantically searches the whole room for any sign of life and fine none. Except for him and Void. But could Void be count as a life? He doesn't know. But the man isn't doing anything now, only standing there looking at Yuuri, at his friend, with conflicting eyes. But why isn't he doing anything then? Why is he only watching then.

 

Yuri could hear another set of footsteps getting louder, and the changes of air temperature. The air around him suddenly drop in temperature, there is only one person in the world that he knows can do that. The while other people gets angry, becomes hot, warmer, while him when he is pissed, becomes cold, frigid even. Only a certain someone who is so confused of temperature could do that.

 

"Brother," Yuri calls. "Viktor,"

* * *

  _He was on the ground, head cradled in my trembling arms. It won't stop, my tears were. Just like the blood flowing from the wound on his chest. Without realising, I ran my fingers through his ink-like hair that obscures his face, searching for his eyes. Searching for life. Search for any flicker of his eyes, any light in those gold pupils that used to burn like dying embers, any breath of warm air- anything. Anything that might bring hope that he is alive. Please- Sensei. Why? Why didn't you run? Why did you tried to save me?_

 

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why is it? That someone so warm is cold now. Even though his flowing blood is warm does his body feel so cold to the point that his hand is so frigid._

 

I can't loose him. NO. Please don't. Wake up please. Please, please,  _please-_

 

_"Save him!" my child self says with conviction. The fire around him only seems to burn brighter. "Save him,"_

 

_A bright crimson, so red in colour that no blood or fire nor sunset could ever appeal to it, and yet the man in front of him seems to be waning from existence. He stood there amongst the sea of crimson, seemingly unaffected by the blood of his old-friend but by the way his curled hand shook, he too is feels something. He needs to do something._

 

_"What are you willing to exchange?" Void ask, eager to interfere. He will not loose someone important to him. Not again. Not ever._

 

_Not like he lost his brother._

 

 _"Everything," the child answers._ "Everything." Yuuri gasped along, choking as he watch his memories unravelling before him.

 

He feels too much right now. He wants to forget it all. And yet, his dreams keeps bringing him back here.

 

Not even his mind could stop him from coming here, especially to this memory.

 

Not even the fake ones he created.

 

_"Everything," Void rasped out, hands extending to the sky. To the end of sunset that signals the start of night. "I'll give equally in return,"_

 

_A promise of what to come._

 

 _"So Yuuri," Void says and the child watch -_ He doesn't need to because the sight is already burned into his mind-  _as the night sky is entirely consumed by the abyss. By Void, the abyss that devours everything. "I'll give my everything to you,"_

 

_The heavy body in his arms starts to feel lighter, it should scare the child but it seems he understand. He lets go._

 

_"Just like how I give you mine,"_

 

("Stop it! I don't want to remember anymore!")

* * *

 

"Save him!" Viktor says with conviction upon seeing the dying Yuuri in his younger brother arms, the man he is speaking to only spares him a glance and returns looking down to the teenager that is growing colder by seconds on the floor.

 

"Your price?" He says in an unusual toneless voice that has the crown prince gritting his teeth in irritation. 

 

Viktor resist the urge to behead the man in question with the sword in his hand, he's sure that it won't kill him but it would satisfy his current anger. "His freedom," Viktor answers. "He will no longer be bound,"

 

The man smiles softly at his answers and Viktor couldn't help but stare as tension is relieved from the man's shoulder, as though he's been stressed for so long. 

 

"I accept," Void replies and he reaches for the unconscious form of Yuuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Void isn't doing anything is a secret~
> 
> Who is this mysterious man and what does he have to do with sensei? And who is his brother?
> 
> Most importantly, I'm going to reveal sensei's name next chapter. Though I'll give you a clue
> 
> -night


	13. Author's note

Attention readers, this is your writer speaking.

 

This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill.

 

I have an announcement to make, since exams are over and school is generally calming down, I decided to take the chance and edit my story to correct my grammar and misconception. Hopefully, once it's finished the story would be easier to read and understand.

 

Second, I understand that there's a lot of question circulating around your head when you read my story, especially my latest chapter and I'll try to answer most of your question.

 

1\. Sensei is a character that I still haven't revealed his name, though I often give hints about it but so far none of you got it, thankfully. In the story, sensei is often described by        Yuuri in his memory as someone older than him who has inky black hair and golden eyes. Often, Sensei is seen at a secluded area that has flowers on the ground. I want to describe it as a bed of flower and the whole area is the bed. It is also the place where he and Yuuri first meet since Yuuri doesn't like to play with the other children and often plays by himself there.

 

2\. Void is my second original character I introduced after Sensei, there is a lot of confusion revolving around this character especially after the messy introduction I gave to you. Void is Sensei's friend, or at least, he think he is as he wrote a letter to his  _friend_. Which I hope, you can guess who.

 

3\. Haiba is a place. There are a lot of meanings that could be derived from that word but I specifically choose  _good night_ for this story.

 

4\. I think I already explained who Makhai is.

 

5\. I don't know anything else to explain so please ask if you want to have a better understanding of this story.

 

_Ciao!_


	14. Washed away memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When this everlasting-night end, please great me with a smile.

_He exist in a thousand of agonies. He exist._

 

_Cold air brushed his cheek as he wades through the darkness, obediently following the trail of red camellias that led to his destination. It is dark here and yet, he could see his surrounding clearly with his heart as though it has has been deeply ingrained into himself. Even though his heart is fluttering against his rib cage like a caged bird, it feels empty somehow. As though there's a hole in it. He decided to pay no heed to the problem and focus instead on reaching his destination. His instinct tells him that he is nearly there and he walks even faster because of that, thousands of emotion flood through him; desperation, sadness, yearn. Faster, his mind seemed to scream at him. Faster._

 

"I named this place Haiba," Sensei says as he plays with the rippling water of the lake.

 

"Why?" the child questioned.

 

"Just because..." Sensei trails of with a smile, "it reminds me of an eternal night,"

 

_His breath gets caught at his throat, nearly causing him to suffocating him. He is calm now as he arrived, as though the previous emotions did't exist in the first place. The world is painted in an array of colours, no longer the peaceful black that he had just ventured. Red is what reaches his sight first, then gold, then white and the colours of the rainbow. He smiles as he walks to the centre just besides the calm lake, there is a figure lying on top of a bed of red camellias, adorned in black._

 

_"I arrived," he says as he carries himself among the unknown sight that have become so familiar to him. "Sensei,"_

 

("If this ever-lasting night is replaced by dawn," he says to the unconscious figure in a lilting voice. "Then... just like before, please, greet me with a smile,")

 

_He crumbles down on the ground as he reach Sensei, not daring to look at the sleeping form of his teacher that never wakes up as he is too afraid that he might break down again. It's painful to watch, someone who is so dear to him to be in a state of comatose because of your own doings. He is more guilty of what he had turned the person into and because of that, he could only hope-_

 

_"Please," he cried and broke down into a bowing position, his head resting on the ground and his hands gripping the red flowers tightly. "Forgive me."_

* * *

"You should go to your room, Yuri," Otaebek says as he puts a hand on the prince's shoulder. But Yuri doesn't budge and instead, remained in his position as he watched the unconscious form of Yuuri on a chair besides him, Dark circles marred the skin underneath the prince's eyes, and for a second he looked a bit like Viktor before anger washed over his feature. Otaebek released a sigh.

 

"And do what?" Yuri hissed at him, like a cat struck by water. "Sleep!" he says snarkily.

 

"H-" "He will be fine," Void cuts Otaebek as he gave a stare to Yuri, who is now turning his attention directed to the man who finally decided to exit the shadow of the corner of the room and stand besides the unconscious patient. Those silver eyes instead have its gaze directed at Yuuri who is soundless on the bed, cut off from the world. "He's dreaming right now," Void says in a monotone voice, "And you should be too,"

* * *

 

_"You can't save me," the child says because he is bound, tied to the will of the owner of his gold collar._

 

_"I can find a way-" his teacher interjected._

 

_But deep down the child now and so does his teacher that neither could do anything about it. The both of them are of the same species after all.  "It won't work. Nothing you do will work on this collar," the blood the runs down his teacher's hand is the evidence._

 

_It is nice, underneath both night and rain, his favourite state of the sky and yet, he wished that time would move faster so that the pain does not last long and to start the day anew. He wishes for everything to end.  "You should return," the child continues to stay as though he is brave, as though he could do this alone. 'You should leave'_

_"I'm so sorry," his teacher apologises as he went to his knees, tears running down his cheek. "I should had fought harder. I should had never left your side-"_

 

_"It's okay," he remembers his child self saying at that time. "I won't be alone."_

 

Silently, he cried and grabbed his head. Wishing for the pain to end. ("Stop! I don't want to remember")

 

_"See you soon-" the ringing stung his ears and stopped him from hearing the name._

* * *

 

_*****  
_

_"His name," he mumbles underneath his breath as he watched the lifeless body of his teacher, and yet he knows that the man is still alive. Will be as long as he is here. "What was it again?" he wonders to himself._

**_*_ **

* * *

 

_In his memories, he is surrounded by red._

 

 _"_ _Aaahh," he sighed nostalgically . He remembers this day, the day he was ordered to die, to be prosecuted and the day he loss. He sees a child in the middle of the sea of red, holding the unconscious figure of someone so familiar in his arm and he cried and begged. And his prayers was answered._

 

_"Save him!" my child self says with conviction. The fire around him only seems to burn brighter. "Save him,"_

 

_A bright crimson, so red in colour that no blood or fire nor sunset could ever appeal to it, and yet the man in front of him seems to be waning from existence. He stood there amongst the sea of crimson, seemingly unaffected by the blood of his old-friend but by the way his curled hand shook, he too is feels something. He needs to do something._

 

_"What are you willing to exchange?" Void question. Void looked vivid in his memories, so bright, so alive._

 

_"Everything," the child answers._

 

_"Everything," Void repeated, hands extending to the sky. To the end of sunset that signals the start of night. "I'll give equally in return,"_

 

_A promise of what to come._

 

 _"So Yuuri," Void says and the child watch-_ He doesn't need to because the sight is already burned into his mind-  _as the night sky is entirely consumed by the abyss. By Void, the abyss that devours everything. "I'll give my everything to you,"_

 

_"Just like how I give you mine," Void looked at the child and smiled._

 

("Stop it! I don't want to remember anymore!" He cried and wished for it to stop. But his memories doesn't listen and instead continues, forcing him to watch and remember back the time he had lost and changed.

 

_The child watch seemingly unterrified the world around him gets consumed by the abyss, leaving only him on the place he is seated. "Sensei!" the child cried as his teacher's form to began to disappear becoming nothing. "Sensei!" he tries again even though he knew what was happening. " A-"_

* * *

**_*_ **

_"Oh," he says silently as he opens his eyes, tears running down his cheek and dropping down to the ground. The flower it fell onto turned brighter in colour, he slumped onto the ground and wished he could simply said that everything was a dream. All he had ever done is wishing._

 

_"I remember now,"  he stated to his teacher, who is lying in front of him. Surrounded by a sea of flowers. "I remember now,"_

_*****  _

* * *

 Void is alone in his room except for the patient who is sleeping on the bed. The prince had returned back to his private quarters after his spirit continuous preaching and a lot of guilt tripping. He silently sit on the chair besides Yuuri bed, watching only observing the unconscious form of his ally. 

 

Yuuri squirmed in his seat as though his body hurt, laboured breathing could be seen as his chest rise and fall at drastic height. But even so, he didn't made a sound except for the rumpling the sheets and blanket as he moves around. His hands immediately creeps to his neck and starts to dig his nail into it. Void stopped the hands before it could claw the delicate skin of his neck. He cupped the two hands gently and brought it closer to him, out of harm's way.

 

"Don't Yuuri," he says in a platonising voice as though he is speaking to a child. "You're not collared anymore," Void continues. "It doesn't hurt anymore,"

 

Yuuri calmed down and Void released a sigh of relief. He releases the clasp hand onto Yuuri's stomach and idly run his finger on the marks on Yuuri's neck. At his touch, the marks disappear slowly only leaving unmarred skin as though it doesn't exist it the first place. He briefly wishes for the night to end and for his Yuuri to wake up. It hurts and torturous, he knows, he had went through his own dreams before.

 

 _"Nightmare too is a form of dreams,"_ he remember mentioning it somewhere in the past.  _"In the end, both are the yearning of the heart,"_

 

"Please remember," he says in a voice unfitting his name, Void. 

* * *

  _ *****_

_"Sensei?" he mutters underneath his breath, not believing at what his eyes are currently telling him. His teacher is awake know, his face hidden underneath a silhouette as his back obscures the light of the rising sun, the start of the dawn. His teachers looks down at him, shadows covered his feature but his eyes still glowed ephemerally like glowing embers. "A-" he hesitated. "Amaya...san"_

 

_"Yuuri," his teacher called in a dolcet toned voice. "Why am I here?" he question but Yuuri did not dared to answer yet, he knows that his teacher still have something to ask. "I died. I know I died. And yet here I am, and I know this isn't the real world. Why did you save me Yuuri? Did I not taught you the importance of the law of the world?"_

 

_"Or did I fail too...at saving you?"_

 

_"No," He replies and wonders how is he able to make and answer out of the mess he is in. "I...I didn't want to loose you, I was so afraid that I might loose you...because compared to my family, friends and comrades, you are dear to me and when I saw you drowning in that sea of red I became so- so afraid." he replies not caring that a few tears had escaped from his eyes. "I-"_

 

_He couldn't finish his sentence as he is engulf in a tight embrace as his teacher had his arms around his shoulder with his knees on the ground. He cried into his teacher's shoulder as his hands fervently clung to the black fabric at the front of the obi. "What a mess we are," his teacher says in a quivering voice.''It's okay, Yuuri. I forgive you,"_

 

_"Even..." his teacher continues. "if I'm turned into a monster and I can no longer return to the world, I'll forgive you,"_

 

_"I'm sorry," he replies in a clearer voice. "For forgetting you, Amaya,"_

**_*_ **

* * *

 Yuuri wakes up with a painful gasp that had his hand clutching his chest. Stress build ups in his chest causing him to bend his back down, he breathed heavily and tries to calm down but knows that he is failing. Another body is pressed against him, humming a soft tune and arms wrapped around his hunched shoulder as an attempt to calm him down but even with the calming presence he still couldn't slow down his racing mind. 

 

"It's my fault," he says silently even though tears are running down his cheek, "that he became like that. I bound his soul to my dream,"

 

Void releases his hold slowly but leaves his hands on his shoulder as he stares into Yuuri's eyes. "It's not your fault, Yuuri," he corrected, smiling gently. "You promised me everything, didn't you?" he continues in a lilting tone, "And I too promised everything. It's our fault, our dream, our problem,"

 

 "Everything right?" Yuuri question sardonically.

 

"And I'll give you everything in return,"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had troubles in creating this chapter since I didn't know how fast this story should go, but if you still have question you can ask me.
> 
> Amaya means night rain.
> 
> There are three parts to this story; the ones in normal, italics and between the **
> 
> The normal ones are like normal ones.
> 
> The italics is the memories through Yuuri's eyes as he's like the 3rd pov
> 
> The ** is also from Yuuri's eyes but this is not memories but instead events that happens in his dream.


	15. An opening to Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the first arc in now over and I think you guys had enough introduction to the story. And now, let's add drama!
> 
> This is a lil intro to he next arc.
> 
> Thank you to the readers who stayed with me so far and I hope you guys will be patient enough to stay until the very end.
> 
> I'm planning on making a bnha fanfic and a knb fanfic. 
> 
> With the title for the knb one, Kiseki no Stalkers 
> 
> I'm still unsure of the bnha one though.

_"Dear brother," he says silently, oh so silently as though he's afraid of breaking the silence, of breaking the brittle peace he had cast around them. "Don't cry,"_

 

_Ah, it was raining._

 

_He was truly unfitting of his name;_

 

_Void_

* * *

 

"I can wear my clothes just fine, Void," Yuuri chortled with a frown. But his audience simply ignored him and continue buttoning down his dress shirt. Void wore his usual blank face but even with his demeanour, he was very stubborn.  _Very stubborn._ Yuuri sigh and tucked away his hair behind his ear, he stood still and straight,  _elegance_ is the aura he choose to portray today whilst Void was sitting on the bed very much focused on his current task. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he chimes. "You took away my injury remember?"

 

Void is silent, if one to judge the lack of noise from Void they won't even be bothered by it. He is Void, right? Surely he must also be void, empty,  _truly empty._ But Yuuri knows better, he was a child when he first encounter Void. Back then, he would carefully watch the intricate interaction between Void and Amaya. How Void is always reaching, always trying as though he is trying to grasp air in his finger and how his sensei is always reluctant, rejecting to the point it seemed that he hates Void.  _But Yuuri knows better._ He sees the worry in his teacher eyes, the anger, the affection and sometimes, even happiness when the three of them are together. But their relationship had always been intricate, like a spider-web, even though it could be harder than steel it is so brittle.

 

_"He's always like that!" Amaya shouted in rage, causing his student to flinch back by the sudden outburst of temper. "Always in his brothers sha-"_

 

 _Ah,_ Yuuri released a shaky breath. Maybe the memory should be for another time.

 

"It's only the king," Yuuri chastised. 

 

Void is silent as he grasp the front of his shirt, as if a silent message to not go. 

 

"I don't want to run anymore," Yuuri said, laying down his hand on the other's.

 

By response, Void ducked his head.  _Coward,_ his mind says,  _such cowards they both were._

 

"It's time Void," Yuuri continues silently, barely above a whisper just so Void could hear. A conversation just the two of them. "I'll let the world look at me, acknowledge me,"

 

_Not as the consort, harlot, servant, murder, murder, murder but as Yuuri, the nightshade, the ally._

 

"Anyone who apposes me won't look at me from above,"

 

Void eased his grip, his voice oh so quiet as though he's afraid, of breaking the perfectly tailored scene. He looks up at Yuuri, there is a clash of silver and dark oak, white and black. The shadow and his light.

 

"I'll be with you every step of the way," he answers.

* * *

 

Nothing special happened, there was no cloaked figure running into him or and announcer messing up his name as he announced Yuuri's presence nor the call of a servant to usher him into the dining room. The Emperor truly appreciate his silence after all. Yuuri walked down the corridor causing the sea of servant to part, usually this type of scenario would make him nervous but thankfully, with Void by his side, it manage to ease his anxiety. Not to mention the fact that for the first time they aren't gossiping about him but Void. After all, Void was quite famous. Especially in children's fairy tales.

 

Yuuri chuckles to himself at that. 

 

"Let's meet the king shall we," He says with a smile and shadows to match his eyes. He is nightshade now. A beautiful flower. The servant opens the door for him as they saw him and the noirrete walks pass without a haste, causing footsteps to echo with every light steps.

 

Void follows.

* * *

_Other spirits ask them of their names, but he does not understand the concept of names to begin with so he always answer them with silence. They ask them of their parents but again they were answered with silence as the moment they came to this world, they only had each other. They ask them who they were and they answer._

 

_"He is my brother," he answers._

 

_"He is my brother," the other answers._

 

_Fairly simple and yet, the rest never understand them. But it's okay, it doesn't matter. They only had each other to begin with._

 

_"Strange," his brother mutter besides him, watching the world with bright golden eyes. "Isn't it brother? The world is,"_

 

_He smiles softly besides his brother, slumping against the familiar small frame. "That's why we must explore it," he replies, "And besides, you're even stranger brother,"_

 

_His brother laughed happily at his answer. And that's all that matters._

* * *

 

Void remembers, back then of a time when he and Amaya were simply friends. He remembers and reminiscent of his mistake.

 

 

 

 

 


	16. His decision is also mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me die," Viktor groan in agony and Yuri, being the sweet younger brother he is simply pat him on the back, with his fist, harshly. Viktor choked upon the impact, straightening up as he cough loudly which causes a lot of the room attention being directed at him. Yuuri sigh and sip from his flute, hoping that Void would come with the chocolate cake sooner.

"So what will you do know?" Nikolai ask between forked bite.

 

Yuuri simply poke the steak disinterestedly. "I'll stay,"

* * *

 

"Smile Yuri," Yuuri reprimanded as he handed the prince a flute of grape juice.

 

The prince simply snort in reply, he moved the flute in his hand in circular motion and Yuuri is questioning himself whether or not he gave Yuri juice or wine. Hopefully he gave the right beverage since the wine taste horrible and he doesn't want to give Yuri that sort of experience.

 

"Tell that to Viktor," Yuri retorted and his older brother besides him simply groan in reply.

 

Yuuri should had realised that the job personal servant is simply a fancy word for full-time babysitter and he wasn't sure since when did he had to take care of two kids.

 

"Let me die," Viktor groan in agony and Yuri, being the sweet younger brother he is simply pat him on the back, with his fist, harshly. Viktor choked upon the impact, straightening up as he cough loudly which causes a lot of the room attention being directed at him. Yuuri sigh and sip from his flute, hoping that Void would come with the chocolate cake sooner.

 

 

Void indeed came with three plates of chocolate cakes or best known as Chocolate Indulgence, which does beautiful reaction with his taste bud. By the point he came back with the plates, Yuuri, Yuri and Viktor were seated together at a table playing cards. Nikolai stood at the centre of the room, smiling as he greeted the guests along with his wife but gave the table occupants the evil eye when no one is looking. It would be funny if not for the fact that he had to wait in line for fifteen minutes to get the cake only to find the emperor staring daggers at his  _ally,_ his Yuuri. Void blames his mood on the heat and choose to resume his task on delivering the cakes. He place the plate one by one, Viktor, Yuri and lastly Yuuri before claiming the unoccupied seat besides Yuuri and watch as they play the game.

 

 _What is this?_ he wonders. Watching as Viktor calls a bluff when his little brother claims he put a pair of ace at the centre of the table. The cards were faced while there was one ace at the middle, the ace of diamonds.

 

"It's bluff," Yuuri says as though he managed to read his mind. The human looked at the bickering siblings with fond eyes and a soft smile, his expression practically screaming adoration. "One card is placed in the middle and a player have to put the cards in order but you can lie, the goal is to finish the card in their hand and whoever caught bluffing will have to take all the cards on the deck,"

 

Then Yuuri leaned forward as though he's confessing a secret, with a hand covering his mouth and lips twisted into a quirky smile. "Yuri is lying," he says in a hushed tone, eyes still trained bemusedly on the odd pair of siblings. "Look,"

 

And Void watch with curiosity as Yuri hesitantly reach for the pair of cards he had put down before, turning it around to reveal its sign; the ace of hearts and two spades. It was a  _bluff_ and Viktor was right. Yuri grumbled dejectedly as he took all the unturned cards on the table, including the one he tried to lie with and put one card on the table. 

 

"Ace," he grumbled.

 

Viktor smirked as he slides two cards to the centre of the growing pile, as though he had been waiting for this moment a long time. "A pair of ace,"

 

Yuri made an inhumane sound which causes Yuuri to laugh.

 

"Tripple king," Yuuri manage to gasp between his laughter, sliding down three cards to the middle of the table. No one dared to claim anything and continued with the game as they could never guess anything behind Yuuri's controlled facade.

 

"A pair of queens," Yuri continues and Viktor claims a bluff yet again.

 

And Void continues to observe, the way Yuuri looks at them with fondness, with adoration and  _mirth_ practically glowing in his eyes, he couldn't help but smile

* * *

 

"Why do you want to stay?" Nikolai continues to ask.

 

Yuuri didn't hesitate to answer. "Prince Yuri promised me something," he says it and Void listens intently even though the answer was not for him. "And I'm afraid, I must see through the promise until the very end," 

* * *

 

 _Liar,_ Void wants to retorts at the back of his mind as he hide his smile with the back of his palm. 

 

 _You can't even stay with the promise you made back then,_ he continues,  _But I guess it doesn't matter anymore._

 

_It doesn't matter anymore._

 

"You know what's best in this heat," Yuri inquired as he stares at the cards in his hands, holding at least a dozen more then the original quantity. "Ice cream,"

 

Viktor looks at him as though he had been enlightened. "I drive," he says and the three human share a stare before shooting up from their seat and immediately goes to the shortest route to the exit. Void follows.

* * *

 

"This was a mistake," Yuuri announced as he plopped down to the nearest bench. There was a park across the their ice cream shop, located near their parking spot and unfortunately, Yuuri was ice cream-less as Yuri had somehow managed to drop his cone which leads to Yuuri sacrificing his. 

 

"We are a mistake," Viktor says in reply to Yuuri as he took a seat across him. Yuuri merely shrugged.

 

"Where's Yuuri?" the younger of the two male inquired.

 

Viktor looked around and when he noticed that his little brother was not following him when they departed from the swing set, he cursed. 

* * *

 Yuri could identify the tale-tell of kidnapping easily. Which says a lot about his life. But there's always something about chloroform that his body can never really build an immunity to no matter how many times he came across the substances. So after inhaling a mouthful of it from a white cloth that is dabbed with chloroform he passed out without even the chance to notify his brother who was walking in front of him -way at the front not give orders to Otaebek to beat the hell out of his kidnapper.

 

 _Why is this my life?_ Yuri wonders with the roll of his eyes but it couldn't be seen as they covered his eyes, but his hands and feet were not bound yet and they are still carrying him somewhere. Yuri assumes that wherever they parked their vehicle, the assailant hadn't arrive to it yet. Yuri would had bite the person carrying him if it were not for his gagged mouth and paralysed body.  _General anaesthetic too probably..._

 

"Either you hand him over and face the law or loose your limbs and face the law," A familiar voice say.  _"Choose,"_

 

If he could grin, Yuri would.

* * *

 

 _"-Choose."_ Yuuri says harshly without any room for argument. Viktor stood besides him with his sword drawn out that has the vigil of the royal family gleaming in the sun, a sign of honour that should not be disrespect.

 

Void watch behind them with a curtain of dark cloud hanging behind him threateningly, his weapon that will take any form that he chooses, a scythe that only he could wield. He stays behind Yuuri, waiting, waiting for the answer of the assailant and watch as horror starts to completely engulf their beings as they realised their mistake. As they realised what they had tried to disrupt, the peace that they shared and nurture. And how they will pay for it.

 

Void waits for a sign, for an order from Yuuri. He waits for the answer.

 

He is patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, I just find it really hard to put all this four together and even when I did, it makes no sense. But meh, I hope I can finish this story soon so I can start my bnha fanfic and also, I'm planning on doing a detective conan series starring Kaito and Shinichi. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Trying to come out with Void's character is really hard, especially since he is a character that I introduced halfway through the story but I hope you find his character charming. And the card scene is an inspiration from my school life seeing as how me and my group of friends like to play cards. 
> 
> Bluff is a fun game.


	17. Coffee stain is more washable then blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes darkens as he glanced down to stare at his laced hands. 
> 
> "I should had choked those bastards with my shoelace,"

 

_On a night when silence blanks their journey, light falls from the sky like shards of star fluttering with the wind. The whiteness keeps falling down from the low, grey cloud and melts when it meets my upheld arm. Soundlessly, I watch as it piles up in his hand-_

 

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" my brother says as he throws the white powder back to the sky, watching it as it slowly flutters down with fascinated eyes._

 

_"Isn't it," I mused._

* * *

"Makhai," Void calls as he walks through the curtain of black mist, his voice reverberating through the expense of emptiness. "Are you ready to tell me what I want to hear?"

 

A gold and black sword lies harmlessly on the white ground as its master stood with his arm crossed facing the figure dressed in white and grey, suddenly appears like a splotch of colours on a white canvas -like a streak of silver and crimson-. Makhai simply snorts in reply, "Go shove a stick up your ass,"

 

Void frowns as he stood in front of the other spirit, black mist sprouts from the white ground as his foot meets with it, dancing and curling before dying down. "Why did you attack Yuri?" he ask, ignoring the other's previous statement.

 

"Why do you care?" Makhai question in a taunting tone, leaning towards Void as though he isn't afraid. After all, _there's nothing left to loose_. "Weren't you the one who destro-"

 

"Did you planned on abducting him?" Void further inquires, taking a step closer toward Makhai and glare up at him. "Or were you planning in murdering him?"

 

"Was it really fun killing him?" Makhai instead says in a mocking tone, "Your most beloved brother," he continues in dolcet toned voice. Though hidden by the shadows, Void could easily sense the smirk on the other spirit face, mocking him. Taunt.

 

His hand lay by his side, curling and uncurling as Void tries to reign on his emotion. "I could rip your existence pieces by pieces to get what I want and yet I choose to question you," Void threatens as he pulls the hood down, revealing wild locks of auburn hair and sapphire eyes that glints maliciously. He continues on holding onto the hood, gripping it tightly until his nail protrudes the fabric and into his skin. 

 

Makahi does not budge and stares daringly into Void's own glare. "Do it," he says in a challenging manner, "Void. Show me, that they were not wrong-  _That you were exactly what they state happened at that time,"_

 

The world around begins to blur.

* * *

 

"Did you get anything?" was Yuuri's question as Void step through the curtain of black mist that had suddenly appear in his room.

 

"Yes," Void immediately answers and walk towards Yuuri, standing in front of him whereas the other was sited on a chair. "I expect that the prince's interrogation is also underway,"

 

"Viktor is still questioning the kidnappers in the interrogation room," Yuuri says without missing a beat, his eyes darkens as he glanced down to stare at his laced hands. _"I should had choked those bastards with my shoelace,"_

 

"How is Yuri's condition?" the red-haired man continues to question as his silver eyes stare down at his sited companion, watching as Yuuri's eyes soften slightly. 

 

"Yuri has acute chloroform ingestion," the teen replies in a ragged breath, eyes still downcast to stare at his intertwined finger. "He's being monitored and I'm not allowed to come into his room,"

 

"What of his wind-spirit?" Void ask and put his hand on Yuuri's, stopping them from digging their nails into the other's skin. "Is he by Yuri's side?"

 

Yuuri nodded and sigh as he slumps against the chair, finally raising his head to meet Void in the eyes. Upon closer inspection, Void could see dark-circles marring the skin underneath Yuur's eyes like. He could also see angry red marks on Yuuri's neck and traces of blood underneath his nails, most likely appeared because Yuuri became frustated and had the urge to claw his neck. Void trace those red lines with the tip of his finger, watching with satisfaction as it disappears. Though irritation burned in his chest, in the hours he had been gone Yuuri had easily harmed himself.  _Amaya would had reprimanded him for that._

 

"You should rest, Yuuri," Void reprimanded, like a mother scolding her child. "I'll tell you what I found tomorrow morning,"

 

Yuuri simply nods in reply as his eyelids flutter heavily.

* * *

  _"I would be lonely if you are gone," he says in a heavy tone as they sat across each other, on top of the blanket of ice crystal that had covered the entire landscape._

 

_His brother smile as he reach towards the other's hair, though refrained himself from doing so when he caught his action. His smile falters a bit along with the flinch of his arm as it returns back to his side. Light plays with his golden irises as it glints under the bright sky, the wind ruffling his inky hair._

 

_"You won't," his brother says in a sing-song voice, grinning from ear to ear. "We have an eternity to spend together after all,"_

* * *

 

"I'm not a honourable man," Viktor says, dragging the syllabus as he glare from one man to another. Spiderwebs of frost begin to appear on the metal table from where his palm lays. "I will use any means necessary to get what I want,"

 

The cup of coffee in front of him became entirely frozen as the surrounding temperature began to drop, Viktor takes deep breath as he tries to control back his anger. One of the men flinch when they met his protruding gaze. 

 

"Who sent you?" he ask the men across him from what feels, the bazillionth time.

 

The three men spare glances at each other, seemingly communicating with just their eyes but by the way they were shaking heads at each other Viktor won't get his answer soon. Viktor resist the urge to sigh and slump against the seat, he doesn't have enough patience for this.

 

"Who sent you?" Viktor nearly growls as he lean forward, looking at each of them dead in the eyes. 

 

"Maester," One of the man yelps. "He calls himself The Maester,"

 

"No, it's The Whisperer," another man reprimanded. "That's what he is known as,"

 

Viktor raised his eyebrows at the answers, slightly regretting the fact that he had froze his coffee. "Do you know what he looks like?" he question. His mind trying to go through the contact list in his head to find someone who could fit the names that he had been given.

 

"He has black hair," the first of the three man said, the one who gave the first name.

 

_And so does most of the people in the world._

 

"And bright black eyes" the second one piped up.

 

_Wow!_

 

"No!" the first one reprimanded again. By then, a headache is already forming in Viktor's head. "It's dark grey eyes!"

 

 _"L-Lee Se-eung I-Il,"_ the third man said in a shaky voice, causing the room to become silent.

 

"What?" Viktor inquired.

 

"H-his name," the third says in a more steady tone. "Lee Seung Gil,"

 

 "How do you know?" Viktor ask in English, the other two men watch in confusion of what transpire in front of them.

 

Almost immediately he answer, "Because he is my prince,"

 

"And why?" Viktor switch back to his mother-tounge, Russian. "Why did that man wanted you to abduct my brother?"

 

Again, those three men exchanged glances with one another. "We... don't exactly know," the first confesses, "but, he wants something..."

 

"Void," the third continues in a quiet voice, his eyes downcast as he stares at his chained hands.

 

The second nodded in affirmation. "He plans on luring Void,"

 

 Viktor was silent as he process the information, watching the three men across him with piercing gazes. They squirm uncomfortably under his heavy stare and Viktor continues for a while to push them to give more information. But the man did not budge and Viktor was done for the day. He nods at the camera at the corner of the room and immediately, the door shot open revealing Georgi who is holding onto a USB. 

 

"Your highness," Georgi greets with a nod as he holds the door open, Viktor walks toward him and pass the open door. "I have recorded everything and put it here,"

 

"Thank you," Viktor says as he slips the USB into his pocket, nodding at the inspector as he enters the office. The inspector in-charge saluted at him in reply and enters the interrogation room to retrieve the culprit. "Please dig into Lee Seung Gil that they spoke off," Viktor commands as they exit the Criminal Investigation Department building. "As fast as possible,"

 

"Of course," Georgi replies as he sink the task he was given into his mind. "My prince,"

 

"Before we return back to the palace," Viktor continues as he opens the door to the car, "stop at a McDonald's drive-through, I need coffee for tonight,"

 

Georgi rolls his eyes as he enters the car, turning the key to ignite the engine back to life. "I must advice you to sleep tonight, Viktor," he says in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Viktor groans as he slumps against the chair, burying his face into his palms. Georgi can't help but worry of his prince sanity.

 

-They ended up buying two McFlurry Oreo and chocolate sundae for Mila-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no ideas on what to name the chapters anymore. But Yay! I finally updated. I actually had made this chapter but I accidentally deleted it so that's why it took some time to finally update this.


	18. Chapter 18

The first time it happened it was a mistake-

 

_(He muses with a smile, and tries to gulp down the feeling rising up his throat. Like bubbles rising from the sea floor- He won't cry. Won't cry. Won't cry. Just smile)_

 

Silence. Silence cascaded upon them just like the white flowers from above- Snow.  _Snow_ is what it's called. He frowns as he stares at the white ground, trekking his way through the soft blanket as he followed his brothers footsteps. He hopes his brother isn't far away or not it would be hard to find him- Just like that time when he had gotten lost at an open market of the town they visited. 

 

"Brother-" He called as he looks up, trying to find his sibling. His eyes widen in horror as his hand reaches out, grabbing the other before he could fall down from the cliff. Why he went too close in the first place was the question. At times like this, he curse his brother's curiosity..  _"Chaos,"_ he breathe as he pulls the arm, causing both of them to stumble back onto the cold ground.

 

"Ah," his brother hissed in a feeling that is unknown to him. What did those humans called it again.  _Ah,_ pain. "It hurts,"

 

He wonders what exactly is hurting, especially the source of pain that causes his brother's face to contort like that. "Your hand!" his brother cried and shot him a dignified look. "It burns,"

 

He let's go immediately of the hold he had on his brother's arm, and the other immediately recoiled, nursing his hurting armed. He could see- he could see a black marring on his brother's arm. Like charcoal. On some places, the skin chaffed off and turned to dust as the wind blows it.  _Ashes,_ his mind supplied.

 

"I'm sorry," he apologies, gulping down the emotion rising from his chest. Don't cry, don't cry,  _don't cry. It's all your fault._

 

Instead of getting angry, his brother smiled, hands reaching out to comfort him but recoiled back. "It- It's okay," he says hesitantly, "It won't happen again,"

 

 

 

Void remembers seeing... children and adults as he and his brother walk from one corner of the Earth to another, humans no matter what age group hold hands as they walk pass. Side by side as they smile and it didn't matter what situation they were in, they were happy. He stares at his hand, pale and unmarred and wonder why can't they too.

* * *

 

The second time it happened, it was simply and accident-

 

_(He stare blearily at the clock on the wall opposite of him, rubbing his tired eyes as he sighed. He wish to sleep. But if he did so he will return to the world of dreams and...he doesn't want to)_

 

The seasons- as what people call it are beginning to change. The wind is no longer cold and flowers-  _snow_ are no longer falling from the grey cloud that hung low from the sky like a heavy curtain. Instead, the blanket of white is beginning to melt as the temperature began to grow higher and from there, the seeds of life began to sprout.  _Flowers._ His brother loves playing with them.

 

"Look Void!" his brother chirped happily, pointing at the blooming flower in front of him. Chaos had learned, that he could create. "I made a new one,"

 

"It's beautiful," he says in a lilting voice as he crouched besides his brother, hugging his knees and watch as his brother's honeyed eyes glow of mirth.  _Like dying embers,_ his mind supplied, the last breath of a flame. "I wonder why I can't do it too?" he wonders out loud, lips twitching at the beginning of a frown. "The other says that it's impossible for me not too,"

 

His brother nudged at him with his shoulder. "They also said it's impossible for us to be born together and yet here we are," he says. "It doesn't matter that they say about us-"  _It shouldn't matter,_ was the unspoken declaration. "Besides, that just mean that we have to stick closer right? So the other won't try to hurt us,"

 

At hearing that, he snorted.  _They can try._ He had seen his brother when he gotten angry and there's a reason why he calls him  _Chaos._ But then,  _Void_ also represent himself well in that sense. Was his power only hurting the the one he loved just by touching them? Was his use only hurting Chaos.

 

"Void," his brother calls softly, hands reaching out as a sign o affection he had seen been displayed by humans in a society. "It's okay-" he hissed and recoiled from the touch.

 

"I'm sorry," he immediately apologises, watching as the tip of those finger turn ashen grey.

 

"It's okay," his brother continues, smiling ever-so-slightly. "I forgot,"

* * *

 

The third time it happened, it was _ ~~**No**~~_

 

 _~~**No stop** ~~ **Idon'tW ~~ANTTOREMEMBER.~~** _ ~~~~

_(He tries to retain his smile. Remembering his brother's soft toned voice to keep those memories at bay, "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay,". He could see those golden eyes behind his closed eyes and that gentle smile, though those hands were also shaking back then, his voice was like a trickling river, "It's okay to cry sometimes,")_

 

**_No. Please_ don't-**

 

"Void," that voice rasped out, cutting through the silence like a dagger. "Kill me,"

 

**-try to forget it.**

 

"Won't you..." that voice continues steadily, as the world around crumbles around him.  _Chaos._ What a befitting name indeed. "Hold me?" he opens his arm wide, with a smile on his face.  _And yet, why did you look at me with that sad smile as though you knew everything?_

 

"Please," Chaos manage to choke out as he took a step forward, the ground rotting away underneath his feet. "Hug me for the first time,"

 

 _"Please,"_ his brother breathed out, golden eyes shining brightly as though there are tears threatening to spill-

 

He ran. He ran and engulf his brother in the tightest embrace he could muster. Cradling the other gently. "It's okay," he says, "It's okay. _It's okay."_

 

"Void," Chaos calls gently and Void could only look at the other in the eyes, could only look as his skin began to darken and crack away before it turns to dust and floats as the wind blows it away. Void could only watch as Chaos-  _his most precious brother_ dies away. Painfully, Chaos began to smile and hold those tear stained cheeks with his hands.  _" " his world began to crumble._ Void could do nothing except from holding him in his arms until there's nothing left of him in it anymore.

 

**Gone.**

 

Void was there alone as he was on his knees, he was there as he raked his mind for an answer to the hollow feeling of his chest. Hands neatly clutched into a fist as he stared at the empty spot in front of him. Everything that used to live is no longer there around him and the ground is uneven as though someone had turned the Earth from the lowest part of it to above. He stares at the spots on the ground, where his tears had rolled and dropped on it.

 

" _...Maybe it's grief, this empty feeling is?"_ his thoughts supplied.

 

 _Maybe it is._ His mind agrees.

 

_(In the end, Void truly suits him as the empty feeling in his chest never went away)_


	19. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Don't worry Void, Viktor and I had already planned everything while you were asleep,"
> 
> Void had all the rights to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating. I have been in a slump. But I try to gather back my thoughts and finish what I started.

_It's cold, so cold. Dark, it's also so dark._

_Where it the heat? The warmth?_

_It's so cold I'm going to die._

_No. Find warmth. Find it. . ._

_Blinding. There is a light on the horizon._

_Is that the sun?_

_No. But it's warm._

_It's coming closer. Reach for it._

_Melt away the cold. Reach for it. Accept it. Take it in your hand._

_Let it warm you. Provide heat for you. Sav-_

_No._

_Go away._

_The warmth will kill me. Push it away._

_Chaos. Run. Don't let it touch you._

_Or not, you'll disappear._

_It's coming closer. No, Chaos. Run. . ._

 

_Please. Don't let me kill you._

* * *

 

Golden eyes unveiled. Twisting his body, Void scanned the room upon finding the bed across to him was empty of its owner. Yuuri sat on top of a stool, in front of a mirror as he combed his hair into place. Once those pair of brown eyes caught golden ones, its edge wrinkled in amusement.

 

"Did you slept well?" Yuuri asks in a teasing tone.

 

"Unfortunately, too well," Void grumbled his answer as he stood up shakily, nearly crashing down to the floor because of his numb legs. "And why didn't you woke me up?" Void question as he walks towards the window and opens it to let fresh air in. 

 

"Who says I haven't?" the dulcet-toned voice teased.

 

"Well, you being you made me assumed that you didn't even try," Void replied with his voice scratching his throat far too much for his liking. He cleared his throat, feeling paranoid if he was getting sick.  _Well, will wonder never ceased?_ he mused to himself.

 

 _Maybe it's because he hasn't used his voice in a long time._ Singing was no just a frivolity then, somewhere when both he and Chaos travelled the world. Back then, when people sang for rain it was  _fighters_ who acted as messengers, bringing them songs to the heaven. It was  _guardians_ who sung to their chosen children as they envelop them in a quiet embrace. And there were nymphs, protectors so fierce that their battle cry, their  _song,_ could even reach the edge of the world. And then, there were  _allies,_ Gaia's own beloved who could even lull time itself to their bindings.

 

And then there was them, two wanderers, that only had each other. Chaos and Void. Void and Chaos. What a pair they were. They had no words to make a song. Magic flow through all of them, a song about the truth of the universe. Only they could have sung them. In some it seemed to rush in and out like the tide, leaving blooming flowers with each chime of laughter. While Void, whose silence is also a part of his song could rip apart the chains of time and undo its marks.

 

Yuuri stood up and went towards his closet, the noirrete took out a blazer that suspiciously seemed new. Only then did Void had realized that Yuuri was dressed in formal attire. Black slacks, a black t-shirt and a dark blue blazer, all seemed pristine and all seemed new. Void had gone through Yuuri's closet and certain that this clothing  _was_ new.

 

"What's the occasion?" He asks quizzically, in which, Yuuri only grinned in reply.

 

"Well," Yuuri began carefully, phrasing a question that was also malicious, "you do know about the arrival of his highness, Lee Seung-Il?"

 

No. Void was not aware of and he certainly wasn't aware of any other prince aside from the two his Yuuri is currently serving.

 

"The emperor gives his warmest welcome by sending both of his sons to greet him at the guest house," his glasses were on the table and so was his dagger, Void would like to think that the twitch of Yuuri's hand was for reaching his glasses. "And me, being Yuri's official caretaker would have to accompany him throughout the trip. Don't worry Void, Viktor and I had already planned everything while you were asleep,"

 

Void had all the right to worry.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Okayy soooo.... I actually had written the ending for this story and everything but then, I forgotten to save it so when my laptop decided to malfunction, it decided to take all those chapters with it. I'm currently busy since it's the start of the year and high school just started. There's also plays which I have to compose songs for and I have to train for my taekwando, piano and biechem exam.

 

So even though I said I won't be discontinuing but i'm sorry. I really should had finish it during the holiday but then, I didn't expect myself to be busy during that period too.

 

I'm stopping this story but whoever is interested in Chaos and Void story, do tell, I would most likely post one shots about them since they are my OC of a story I used to make at ff.net. But then, the site got banned in my country cause it contained a lot of 'lewd' content and is not appropriate....

 

So yeah....

 

Again, I am sorry for the readers who had stick to this story.


End file.
